UNKNOWN SPECIES
by coledran
Summary: what if predators and humans came across a species never been seen or heard of before? What if great power was discovered and both humans and predators wanted this new species technology,..STORY FINISHED..PLEASE READ SEQUEL..
1. SIGHTING

I do not own the predator or his description, But the names and the Unknown species I do

I am the Author of this story and I am well appreciating the help from my Beta Reader who has helped me with the first two chapters, I highly recommend to others seeking a Beta's help. (**W-Falcon**.)

* * *

_**SIGHTING**_

A massive ship cruised the black iciness of space near Earth's atmosphere. Drawing closer to their object of interest, laying listless in the vast void. But something did not appear quite right about it as the alarms went berserk with a heat signature. Taking a cursory glance at the screens, the occupants on board the ship were confounded. They had never seen anything like this.

Drawing nearer to the unidentified vessel, they discovered that they had never encountered this type of design before. As this transport was unfamiliar the M-di H'chak scanned the exterior taking careful notes of its appearance. Though long in shape, it had points forming on both ends and silver wave like indentations ran down its side.

The crew started to get a bit zealous as they barge their way to glance out the nearest view portal. It was apparent that they were on the verge of a great discovery. The most experienced hunters had already begun an internal scan of the vessel. A flash of red light pulsated inside the M-di H'chak before the words appear on the screen: **UNIDENTIFIED SPECIES. PROCESS WITH CAUTION** kept flashing against the monitor. The clicking rose as did the excitement levels.

Upon closer inspection, the vessel appeared to be a little too small for a war craft. It resembled a life preserve craft. Their ships weapons were fixed on the strange craft as they deactivated their shields. After conquering so many different species, the situation demanded this course of action. Excitement ran in the veins of the experienced hunters as this could mean a new hunt. The honors that would bring tasted palpable in their mouths.

The realisation that the vessel was entering earth's atmosphere. The hunters made the decision to select the most experienced hunter among them to follow the pod down to earth. Searching for his weapons and mask, he suited up before heading towards the atmospheric pods. Whilst Strapping himself in, he felt a jarring sensation before he was jettison out to follow the other vessel. This would prove to be most interesting as he had no idea what he was up against. As he felt the slight gravitational pull on his body. The only indications that he had enter the atmosphere.

A body jarring movement indicated that he had reached the ground. Making the wildlife scatter with the impact of it landing in the vast forest. Birds screeching as they took flight with the shock of something landing so close to their homes. He pushed on the door, waiting for it to fully open. "But it didn't, Damage to the door was visual with what little light that was shining through, this was due to the hard landing. With a growl, he lifted his foot, intending to kick the door from its hinges. He wanted out now. With a massive "Crash", he released his foot, forcing the door to open. A snarl escaping his chest, annoyed at the noise that he made because he wanted to be quiet and unobtrusive. Surveying the damage that he had caused from his break to freedom, he gave his massive head a shake.

Flicking through his visual aids, he scanned the surrounding area for any life forms. Snorting his displeasure at finding nothing, he stepped forward to make his way through the dense forest, continually scanning the ground for any form of tracks that the vessel's occupant could have made, suddenly a mark caught his attention to the right, he crouched down to inspect the mark on the ground. Upon closer inspection what appeared to be one was many.

Unsheathing his blades with the flex of his forearm. He searched the area. A growl being emitted from deep in his chest on knowing something wasn't quite right. Hearing a whoosh sound before he felt a pin prick in his neck. He automatically reached upwards to remove the offending weapon. He issued a roar as he looked at the object before crushing it into the ground under his armored foot. His knees buckled from underneath him, his mind was starting to get lightheaded as he heard the voices becoming closer. The voices distorting as he watched for their feet. He wanted to lash out at them "But" his heavy eyelids closed causing him to see nothing but darkness.


	2. TRAPPED

**CHAPTER2-****TRAPPED**

**HUNTER **

I found myself laid on a cold surface, my head felt like it was being weighted down by something heavy. The cold floor caused my body to shiver uncontrollably; I gradually lifted my head from its resting position and glanced around in front of me. Everything was blurred. I ran a mental check down my body, finding nothing broken. I faced my hands palms down to the sides of my body and used my brute strength to lift the upper portion of my body; my arms trembled causing me to crash back to the hard surface as everything went hazy again. I silently cursed the "stupid" oomans as the blackness spilled over my blurred vision.

**Human: - Colin**

My excitement built as I waited for them to release me into the room. My body was almost dancing inside with the sheer excitement that I was finding so hard to contain. I needed to get my mind to the work at hand. I needed to act professional. If they only knew how crazy I drove my car getting here and not forgetting, now I needed a new phone as I am certain that I left a crack in the hand piece due to me just throwing it to the floor and racing out the door. Which brings me to the question; "did" I lock the door? Thankfully, they would never know about my careless journey here. Because if they did, they would have not allowed me to be the first one to examine this alien being.

A slight smile pulled at my lips, lifting the clipboard to cover it up. The excitement was still humming through my veins. Patience was never my virtue as I waited for the final clearance to come through. One more door. I keep thinking to myself, as I felt my fingers drum on the side of my legs before transferring over to the clipboard. I just could not keep still. "Come on, Come on." I muttered under my breath. If they did not open this door shortly, I was about to "scream" this place down. Taking a large breath and shaking my head as the final clearance came through. I stepped through the door.

**Hunter **

My eyelids flicker before they rose to the sea of white in front of me. The coldness still ran through my body. I lifted my head from the cold ground and gave my surroundings a cursory glance. Everything was white. My eyes closed at the sheer brightness of it all. I rolled onto my back and sat up, still slightly dazed I shook my head to try and regain my vision properly, and it seemed to help with my focus on things. I began to inspect my environment closer, Realising that one of the walls was in fact a window.

Shifting my exhausted body, I managed to get myself into a crouched position. In positioning myself I could see straight through the glass window into the next room. My eyes searched for any other forms of life. The next room was white just like mine but something was strapped to a large metal table. On looking around at the surroundings again, I came to the conclusion that this could only mean one thing. I was captured by oomans. "Me", captured and contained on this little backwater planet.

I stared closer at the table. When I made a startling discovery that a female was strapped down to the offending object. Making me wonder why she would be here. Seeing the door open, a male entered into the room. I roared at him. Bellowing out my disgruntlement of being striped of my weapons my blood was boiling, my anger was ready to erupt to the point were I was seeing red. I slammed my fist against the glass.

It was such a shame that it was reinforced. I wanted to reach through and strangle the nearest ooman to me. See them being crushed under my heel. How dare they leave me with nothing to defend myself with? Where is the honor in that? I watch as the male approach the large table. Why is his hand covering his mouth! I thought as I flared my mandibles at him. Watching as he eyed my display of aggression. The rage blazed through my veins, as he looked at me with no interest, and then turned towards the table again.

I stared at his strange behaviour and his stranger clothing he wore. He held a board of some kind in front of him. Something was strange with this situation. I could feel my fingers curling as I imagine them around his throat. Squeezing the life from his body and watch him Convulsing as he let his last breath out. A small smirk touches my mouth. My fist landed against the glass again. Making the male ooman turn to look at me again, lifting his eyebrow with a small smirk on his face this was clearly a challenge he was indicating, or so I wanted it to be. He turned back to the female on the table.

I did not like the fact that he seems so uninterested in me. "So why am I here then?" I roared out. Plotting my vengeance on this male. In fact on the whole sorry lot of them, I felt so impotent being trapped here. Both My fists were slamming against the glass as I took my frustration out on it like a wild beast.


	3. EXAMINATION

_**EXAMINATION**_

HUMAN

I was just about to push the door open, with the palm of my hand. When, I heard aloud **"THUD".** Stepping back quickly, my heart accelerated fast. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, then open them again. With caution I pushed the door open, popping my head around the door, I realised the alien being was still unconscious, on the table. I looked around the room, and saw nothing. On entry to the room, I heard a **"THUD"** again, I sighed with relief, realising it was just the alien in the next holding cell, and I relaxed a bit more.

I stared at him, and he stared right back, his piercing eyes sent a shiver throughout my body. But he was no fret, as all his weapons had been removed, while he was unconscious. The cell was well secured, and had reinforced glass.

They had caught him the same time, as they found the life pod.

His kind was fascinating to say the least, and we still had so much to learn about them, and their cultures. We had been trying to track them, with every visit of theirs to earth and failed to trap one, until now.

Few have witnessed their destruction and violence towards mankind. Truly, they are not a force to be taken lightly, thats why it's important to find out what we can about them, and find their weaknesses.

I turned to look at are new mystery.

This new creature had every ones attention; amazingly, she looked a lot like us. As she lay unconscious on the table, bind by straps to her wrists and legs, I couldn't help myself from admiring her beauty.

She was stunning; her facial features were perfect, her nose, her mouth, her slim figure and curves, i was lost in her beauty, when was suddenly surprised, by a tannoy interruption, it made me jump.

"**COLIN****, is everything ok"**

I quickly replied.

"**YEAH, every things ok, thanks.**

I now knew they were watching my every move. I looked up to the ceiling, where the small, black, circular camera was, and "quickly" gave the thumbs up.

Better get back to work, I whispered to my self, whilst rolling my eyes slightly, as I said it.

I took my voice recorder out of my trouser pocket, and moved closer to the large metal examination table, where she laid. I cleared my throat, and then pressed the record button.

**Recording ****Entry of unknown species**.

**Subject is still unconscious****, subject seems to look female, resembles a human female. **

**The female may**** weight between 7 and 8 stone.**

**Subject has waist length hair, light brown in colour.**

I couldn't help thinking how long and soft her hair looked, It looked almost silk like, I wanted to reach out and touch it so much, but knew I was still been watched, so I quickly carried on with my work.

**Subject looks to have clean skin, quite pale. No scratches, blemishes, ect. She "I mean"** **subject is** **around 5ft 4'', has all fingers and toes, is human like, right down to the toe nails.**

**The subject is wearing what looks to be a loin cloth, about knee length.**

**Material, is brown in colour** **has a full waist, and thins down to a point at the knees. Cloth is split at the sides, revealing** **her bare legs. Material resembles our leather**.

I suddenly stopped the description of the loin cloth, when i saw a faint discoloration in the skin.

I hadn't noticed it before; I carried on recording my sudden findings.

**Subject has mismatch of colour in her skin, starting at the an****kle, and running all the way up to her** **thigh.**

The discoloration was only a shade darker than the rest of her body, and was only just noticeable.

I stopped recording, and made my way to the other side of the table.

Her markings were exactly the same on this side of her body as they were the other side.

I started recording again.

**Subjec****t has identical markings on both sides of her body.**

I moved further up the table and looked to her face, on this side of the table; her hair wasn't covering half her face.

Then i spoke out load!

**Now you're getting interesting**

I looked upon the obvious thing, which clarified, she was non human. After a brief time stairing at them. I started recording my findings.

**Subject's**** ears are not as wide as the human ear, and the length from the bottom to the top is longer by half an inch.**

**Her ears seem to get narrower as they reach the top, and then reach into appoint at the tips**.

A thought of pixy ears, entered my head.

I shook my head slightly and concentrated again, after looking back to her I began to notice her markings had got slightly darker to a pinker colour. I moved closer to inspect the change in colour, I could see she had more markings, then I first thought.

The markings now ran up the sides of her upper torso, and down the fronts of her arms, starting at her shoulders and running straight down to her wrists.

I made sure I up dated my recorder.

Bewildered by the markings and not knowing what they were, or what they were caused by, I decided to return my attention back to the clothing.

**Subject seems to be wearing some sort of top.**

**Looks to be the same colour and material as the loin cloth, and has one thick strap over her right shoulder to hold the top up, but there is no strap over her other shoulder.**

**The top also has lace like fixings in the middle, ****and also the top looks uneven at the bottom. Looks to be torn, It starts of shorter at one side and longer at the other. The shorter side starts 1"inch under her right breast, the material then slopes down getting wider across her body and stops 2"inch above her left hip.**

I was wondering, if this was the kind of clothing, cave men would have worn.

"**BANG"**

**What the**? **Jeeze .will someone sedate that thing please.**

It was just the alien in the next holding cell, again. It was clear he was getting frustrated, and looked to be testing the glass for weaknesses.

After having no reply from the people keeping an eye on me, I decided to satisfy my curiosity. I moved right up to the side of her, and pretended to jot something down on my clip board, as so I wouldn't draw attention to my self.

I extended my little finger, and brushed it over her arm. A cold shiver ran throughout my body, as even her skin, was silk like.

"**I think that will do for now ****Colin, thank you." **

Annoyed, by the interruption, i looked up to the camera and just smiled, i turned back to the subject and froze, as her head started to move, side to side.

Looking back up to the camera, I screamed.

"**SUBJECT****'S COMING ROUND" **

**GET YOUR PEOPLE IN HERE NOW!!!!!!**

.


	4. AWAKENING

**_ AWAKENING_**

**SPECIES.**

I found it hard to open my eyes at first but when I did they hurt, everything was so bright, the light, the walls, it took my eyes awhile to adjust. I turned my head to the side, so I wasn't directly looking at the light, still trying to get my full vision back I noticed a blurry image to my left, I sat up immediately that's when I found my hands and legs had been bind by straps, what was going on? I looked back to the blur. "HUMAN" what the heck" why was I on earth? I did not program my pod to take me to earth.

Just in that moment I started to think of what I knew about humans. Humans where discovered by my people 100's of years ago and deemed as no fret as there intelligence for technology was a slow progression, so my people just left them alone.I only know of them through teachings from an early age, I know their language and cultures, and that they look similar to my people, but they have no powers. Thinking about that last bit made me realise just how fragile humans where.

This human I was looking at, is actually the very first human I have ever seen. He had dark green eyes, smart combed back hair, some sort of pale blue material on his upper body, I think they call it a shirr or shirt from what I can remember, dark pants, he stood very still, his eyes where open as wide as he could get them, his arms where by his sides, his stillness reminded me of a rock, that's about as much as he moved. I didn't like him looking so tense, so I turned my head to the side ready to hear any words he might say, and then smiled. His arms relaxed a fraction and he started to smile back at me.

Just then the door opened and four more humans walked in, they were dressed in some kind of white suits and hoods, one of them carried some sort of weapon, you could tell their technology hadn't progressed much, they all looked tense and looked at each other a lot, one of them started to walk slowly up to me raising his hands to try keep me calm, but why? I wasn't showing any aggression towards them.

"Are that's why", the third human slightly making his way around to my right, had something in his hand, hmm I do not think you are sticking me with that some how, he had a syringe, he too raised his other hand up to try keep me calm.

Human's and their answers to things they do not understand, regardless of a fret or not. Stick them in a lab, tie them up and inject them with things even the humans aren't sure of.

I was, in an ok mood to say where I found my self, but after seeing there hostile appearance, I began to get slightly ticked off, making me mad wasn't the best thing to do…..what ever species you were.

* * *

HUMAN

When she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me, I froze. I lost complete feeling of my entire body, I couldn't help it, I don't know what I was expecting her to do she was still bind to the table, I didn't even want to blink I didn't want to miss anything, yeah sure I was frightened but at the same time excited, she looked so beautiful.

She turned her head slightly to one side as she looked at me, when she did this I presumed she was just trying to suss me out, but she then smiled at me, I felt a warm feeling of peace between us and all the fright I felt had vanished. Just as we were making are first peaceful gesture to each other four more lab attendants walk in, one was carrying a dart gun, the other was acting peculiar making his way around the table to the other side of her.

I asked them what they where going to do? They completely ignored me and carried on moving towards her, raising there hand slowly toward her, I felt so sorry for her, I felt really bad, we come across anew species and this is how we treat her, restricting her to a lab, tied her up, and now injections.

Just as I was about to object about to the injection, we heard a "BANG" followed by a load cracking noise, we all turned to look at the next cell containing the other alien, the others ran past me making their way to his cell.

* * *

PREDATOR

I watched the male human, and I had so much hate in my heart for him, and anyone else who took part in my imprisonment. I had to find away to get out of here, I was sick of looking at these weak humans, Arrr great, four more.

They entered the same room as the others, I then saw one of them was carrying some kind of weapon, I found myself tense and my fists clenched together tight, I bent my head forward so my chin was nearly touching my chest, rage and anxiety ran over my body like a heat wave, I was in battle mode.

I raised my fist and brought it back to the side of my torso, then lunging it forward with so much force, the glass cracked.

Bingo" I quickly made my way to the back of the cell and faced the glass, seeing one of the humans coming toward me with his weapon, I ran as fast as I could toward the glass, using all my body weight to push me through.

I landed in a crouch position and rose to tower over the puny humans, spreading my arms out wide to the sides of my body I roared at them, and then sprinted forward and grabbed the nearest human by the neck, I then lifted him to my eye level where i glared into his freighted eyes. Seeing how frightened he was gave me much pleasure, I then squeezed his neck until it cracked and through his body across the room.

I turned quickly to the other humans, noticing they was only two left in the room, I looked at the male laid on the floor with his hands over his head, quivering at my very presence, looking to the female who was still bind to the table, I remember this puzzled me earlier, I couldn't work out the situation with a human been bind by another human.

I didn't attempt to get hold of the feeble, quivering male on the floor as he had no weapon anyway, so I returned my focus back to the female who seems to look at me with great interest. We stared at each other for a little while concentrating on each others reaction; she wasn't frightened of me that's for sure.

I turned my focus to the door, then looked back at her for a moment, turning away from her I started to make my way towards the door, and then I paused, I was still thinking about the reason for her been there, I shook my head and realised I shouldn't even care, and carried on out the door.

* * *

SPECIES

The alien in the next cell burst through the glass wall of his cell sending sharp peaces of glass flying through the air hitting the humans, causing the one I was familiar with to drop to the floor and cover his head. Two more humans ran out the door with so much panic on their faces, and that's when I saw the alien closer, he was very tall with a heavy muscular build, he had sharp claws on his feet with some sort of hard looking leather peaces over the fronts of his feet, he wore a loin cloth made of heavier material then mine, with some small skulls attached to the side of his hip. Looking further up his body I noticed he was more than one colour, his legs were black and very muscular, the sides of his torso was also black, but his stomach and chest where lighter, a light sandy colour with a dark freckle like pattern on the boundary line just before the dark colour starts. Looking further up his body to his arms, I couldn't help thinking how muscular they were, the colour also changed on his arms they where black on the front and the lighter colour under neigh. I then found my self staring back to his broad, heavy, muscular, chest, WAW, he was defiantly not something you would really want to mess with, and he made the humans look so inferior to his massive size.

I then looked up to his face, if his size didn't frighten the humans his face did, he had four long feeler type objects attached to the sides of his mouth which he had out stretch while he glared at the humans, they wasn't a lot of the sandy colour on his face, just enough to highlight his eye area his nose and mouth, the rest was black. He had strange black dread lock type peaces coming out the sides of his massive head, they were very long in length, they stopped just above his elbows, each dread lock had two gold looking round peaces attached, and where 3"inches apart from each other.

I then found my eyes drawn to his. I couldn't look away, they were so hypnotising to me, how could these soft amber coloured eyes keep me from looking away, I started to feel a warm sensation through my body, I then realised he was staring at me, feeling a bit embarrassed I pretended to turn my attention to the human on the floor, it seem to work as he too looked to the human.

The alien without warning looked straight back to me, swinging his dread locks over his should as he turned his head, and just stared at me for a minute, he then looked toward the open door and then back to me, what was he thinking? He then started walking toward the door. I still couldn't take my eyes of him; suddenly he stopped, still with his back to me, and just stood there for a couple of seconds and then carried on out the door.

I couldn't help thinking how fascinating he was, and that i needed to get back home to tell the others of my encounter.

I was so preoccupied admiring the alien, that I didn't even realise what he had actually done to the humans, I looked around the room and saw glass everywhere, one human was in the far left corner of the room, he wasn't moving his body laid twisted, I looked to the human near to me, he was in a seated position but he still was trembling uncontrollably.


	5. ESCAPE

**_I would like to say thank's to v, and w-f for helping me to write better. x_**

**_hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

_**ESCAPE**_

**SPECIES**

Alarms started to echo through the building, I started to wonder how I was going to get out of her, that's when I turned to my only option, the trembling human; I looked down at him still sat on the floor with his hands over his head. I raised my voice so he could her me over the bellowing alarms, I said, **"HI** he looked up slowly to meet my eyes, he had a look of surprise on his face, he got up, still shaking and staggered towards the door, **PLEASE**, **please don't leave me"** I said. He looked back at me and started to approach cautiously, he was still looking around the room for the other alien.

"**You, you can talk"**he said. **"Yes i can, is it that surprising after all, I even look a lot like your** **race".** Still looking around the room he whispered his reply **"not exactly.**

**What's**** your name?** I insisted, still trying to keep his eyes on mine. **"Co, Colin" **he answered"**look** **Colin the alien has gone and im not going to harm you,"** I said trying to calm him. He looked at me blankly for a second and then lowered his eyebrows to normal level, his stare eased, and then he half heartedly smiled slightly, I gave him a reassuring smile back.

**Please Colin you have to realise me, I need to get back home****, im not supposed to be here!**

He looked into my eyes, an overwhelming look of guilt, came across his face.

"**I can't "**he said, "**They will punish me and probably give me the sack". **I quickly tried to get him to change his mind, **Please** **Colin I know you don't agree with some of the things they do here, things they were going to do with that other alien, thing's they would do to me"**.

He looked into my eyes again, took a deep breath and sighed, he then leaned towards me and raised his hand to the side of my face and ran his finger tips down my jaw line to my chin, his hand was still slightly shaking, he then held my chin with his hand and said **"ok I will realise you, I cannot see something so beautiful contained or hurt in anyway". **

I smiled and blushed slightly at his words, he rushed over to a large cabinet near the door and grabbed something out the draw, he then ran back over to me, dropping to his knees quickly he showed me a key in the palm of his hand, he then put it in the a lock under neigh the table, the straps around my wrist and ankles loosened, I quickly pulled the straps off my wrists, Colin had already freed my ankles. My limbs weren't tied anymore; I stood up in front of Colin and put my hand on his arm, and said **"thank you kind Colin, I will never forget what you have done for me". **He smiled widely and said **"NOW get going before the others get here" **I turned and started running towards the door , I stopped and looked back to him holding my hand up and slightly waved good bye.

I continued out the door and made my way up the corridor, the corridor was wide and had large doors either side, the colour of the corridor was light grey, which made a change from bright white walls, the alarms were still ringing, but all I could think about was to try and find my pod as they where much needed things inside, plus I had to send a signal to my people so they knew where to find me.

Looking closely at each door, I came across a door made off glass, the light inside shone red giving it an eerie look. I pressed the palms of my hands against the glass, and at the same time I leaned my head forward and squinted my eyes so I could try and see what was in side.

Suddenly something very fast ran up to the glass and head butted it, it started to try and claw its way out to get to me, it stopped clawing at the glass, and looked at me and hissed, a huge amount of saliva drip out its mouth, this fearsome creature had a long shinny black head with long arms and legs, and a deadly tail that was been thrashed around like a whip.

Looking back to its facial features, I couldn't help thinking its jaw looked somewhat human shaped, but the deadly sharp teeth looked out of place, looking face on to meet its eyes, I quickly realised it had no eyes.

Just as I was concentrating on its features, the alien jumped at the glass again which through me off balance, i fell back onto the floor **"Dam it", **sitting up and looking back at the creature I saw its tongue out stretched and touching the glass, it had another pair of teeth on the end of its tongue. My people have never seen this creature before or the tall alien from the lab.

I couldn't help but to think what these humans were getting their self's into. I stood up and just stared at the creature as I walked past, it started throwing its self at the glass again; I just tried to ignore it and walked on.

I nearly reached the end of the corridor when I heard lots of foot steps, I quickly walked into a shadow of a door, and saw about 10 human's marched past, they were all wearing camouflage outfits, and each one of them carried a weapon of some sort, luckily they hadn't noticed me, when they where out of site I carried on to a big room at the end of the corridor, when I got to the entrance, I was stood on the door, it looked to have been ragged of its hinges, the alien from the same lab as me, obviously came this way.

"But what was he looking for"? I thought he would have got straight out? I entered the room and saw two dead human's one wearing white the other with camouflage clothing, still making my way carefully over the broken glass and trashed furniture so I wouldn't cut my bare feet, even though I knew if I did I would heal fast. I came across a large metal container with the lid off, the lid looked as if it had been chewed up and spat out, looking into the container I found what ever contents was in there was now gone, what had he taken? Pondering with this question, I carried on through the room and came across another door, it was half open, opening it fully i realised it led to some stairs, I started to make my way down them slowly, I got to the bottom and saw a large open space, it was like a hanger of some sort, "MY POD" before I ran over to it i carefully looked around, that's when I saw the human, well I think it's a human, the dead body was tied to the roof by its feet, it had no skin on, it looked disgusting and the smell **"jeeze" **I covered my nose and ran to my pod, after running my fingers down one of the wave indentation it activated, the wave patterns lit up blue, and the full top half of the pod slid back to reveal the opening.

I pressed a large red circular button inside, it started pulsating this was my signal to let home know where I was, I could only hope they would hurry, to pick me up. Turning it anti clockwise the top half came off, this was my homing beacon.

I crabbed my boots and some food in a sealed bag; I also took my trusty round object, just in case I found my self in a situation that i had no other choice but to use it. I also grabbed my much needed blue serum.

Seeing an entrance to the outside I ran for it, slowing down and coming to a holt at the entrance, I thought this wasn't man made, this was alien made, it looks to have been blasted with some sort of heavy weaponry, not human weaponry, I looked out of the hole and said to my self "he's defiantly out there.

* * *

**HUMAN**

I felt so frightened and confused everything happened so fast, I tried to control my shaking but couldn't get it under control, I then heard someone speak, looking up to where the calming voice had come from. It was her, she could speak, it really pleased me she could speak are language, but the fear took over me, and I started to make my way to the door very slowly as my legs weren't working that good.

She said **"please don't leave me"** with that soft voice of her's. I turned back to look at her which was a bad mistake, her bright, baby blue coloured eyes captured me, I slowly started to make my way toward her, she asked me my name, I still couldn't believe she was talking English, I started thinking why would she care what my name was? Will she turn crazy like the other alien and try to kill me? I replied to her question more or less stuttering the words out. She then started to beg me to let her go, why did she do that? Her infectious soft voice grabbed my heart. I then told myself, she was no killer not with those innocent eyes, If only she knew what they would really do to me, if I let her go. She carried on about what they would end up doing to her, that's when my heart sank, because I knew what they were planning for her, and that other alien.

I looked at her beautiful young face, she couldn't of been older then 19, I couldn't resist touching her face, thinking about the very first moment I looked upon her face, I knew, i was destine to help her in some way, and this was it.

After telling her I would help her i fetched the key, and released her from the straps, she then touched my arm and thanked me, the touch alone from her i would treasure forever. She had to hurry as the alarms had already started to ring and the others would soon be here, fully armed, and they wouldn't hesitate to bring her down.

She ran for the door stopping briefly to give me that captivating smile, and a small wave, and then she left. Not to long after she had gone I could hear lots of heavy foot steps, it had to be the military.

I quickly lay on the floor pretending I was out cold; they came into the room like a swarm of bees, One came quickly to my side and said "**Sir, Sir are you ok?** I started to groan a bit, and said **"the** **alien's have escaped"** the soldier believing i was only just waking up, asked one of the others to get a medic.

Phew they didn't suspect me, not yet anyway.

* * *

**PREDATOR**

I came across a large room and stopped, I could hear human's inside so i slowly, and quietly approached the entrance, seeing they were both side by side and had their backs to me, I just couldn't resist running into the room and grabbing the backs of their necks, I then banged their puny heads together, and lunged them both to opposite sides of the room.

One of them landed on a small table, the other went through a glass cabinet.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly to my self, the though of how easy that was, proved how weak and unaware humans where.

I started to walk further up the room, I came across a large metal container, it had some sort of electronic key pad device on it, I couldn't be bothered to try and press buttons with human signs on, so I just simply ragged the lid off, my eyes lit up when I saw the contents, MY contents. I took my weapons back, my mask and wrist communicator, after putting the wrist communicator on i realised it wasn't working, this annoyed me somewhat, as i needed to contact the ship, my mask was working though, I could scan things alright, it's obvious the humans had been trying to work the technology out and damaged it in the process. Feeling angrier by the minute, I clenched my fists and looked around the room for something to destroy, the door its self looked appealing, though finding a human would satisfy me so much more.

After taking my anger out on the door, I made my way to the back of the room where a small door was, It revealed some steps going down about 2 flights, when I reached the bottom i was faced with a big open space, there was a human in the far right corner, he was reporting something on his hand held communicator. I then cloaked and moved into the room. I was only 3 feet from the human when my attention was drawn to something else, the POD, the pod I followed to earth, that means the unknown species was here somewhere, but where?

Then it suddenly dawned on me, the human female tied to the table, but of cause she wasn't human, I felt like turning my own plasma gun towards my head.

First I have to find my own pod in the forest, so I can send a signal to the main ship, then they will send a group of warriors down fully armed, then we will re-enter the labs, and find her.

Looking back towards the lone human, I though I will take this one out first and have him displayed.


	6. MOON LIGHT

_**MOON LIGHT**_

**_SPECIES_**

After walking through the large hole in the hanger, i decided it would be best to get as far away from this place as possible.

I started walking across some waste land, and came across a large mound of dirt. I raced to the top as fast as I could not giving the dirt any chance to shift under my feet, I reached the top and stood there looking straight forward, my eyes where fixed on the forest in the distance, I only had a few fields to cross it wouldn't take that long, "I thought to myself ". Before setting off, i sat down on the dirt and pulled my long, soft, knee length boots on, they had short, thick, pointed straps coming out the sides of the boots, and thick treads which consisted of thin horizontal, metal plates that over lapped each other under my boots, these plates where vital, because without them the round, metal, object I brought with me would not work, if I ever needed it to.

I pulled at the laces which ran down the full length, at front of the boots in a crisscross pattern, and tied them tight, dragging the sealed bag closer to me i took two soft, round ,jellies out one blue, one green and ate them fast, I was so hungry and I started to feel a bit tired, knowing I had fields to cross, i looked back to the bag and saw my blue serum, hmm I could really do with drinking this now, but resisted the thought, knowing if the worst came to the worst i would need the serum's help. Still hungry i looked at the other jellies, "I have to get going" I told my self, knowing the humans would be looking for me now.

I took a hold of the bag and rose to my feet; I walked down the mound and headed in the direction of the forests.

I felt like I had been walking for miles, I came to a stop at some barb wire fencing; it seemed to surround this field. looking over the fencing I could see my next hike, a meadow, the grass looked very overgrown, and the slight wind blew the grass forward making it look like waves of an ocean.

I got into a crouched position and leaped over the barbed wire fence. The grass was very long; it reached up to my waist.

Looking around at this huge open meadow, I started to walk slowly through the grass, and stopped at the slightest animal noise i heard. When I got half way through the meadow I stopped and looked up at the moon, it was so big and bright; it reminded me of home a little! Only back home we had two moons, But it was still captivating.

I started to notice the moon's light as it hit the meadow grass, it was so beautiful and just for a second, I felt like I was back home. I stretched my arms out slightly from the sides of my body and faced the palms of my hands down so my finger tips touched the grass. I closed my eyes letting the warm breeze run over my body and through my hair, I then turned in half a circle, still touching the grass I then turned in the opposite direction, and then two full circles.

I quickly opened my eyes when sensing I wasn't alone, looking around I started concentrating on a large tree to the right of the meadow, I stared at it for a moment and then saw a glint of metal. Looking down to my feet I found three bright red dots at the top of my foot, they moved up my leg, over my waist, to my neck and then my forehead, I turned and ran as fast as I could toward the forest, I started to hear heavy foot steps behind me they sounded to be getting closer to me, they were getting louder and louder.

* * *

**_PREDATOR_**

Crouching down under a large tree, surrounded by an over grown field I tried to reprogram my wrist communicator, not having much luck and getting fed up with trying, I stood up and faced the wind, I soon picked up a cent been carried by the warm breeze, I looked intensely to the field, I had smelled that cent before, but could not place it.

It was somewhat sweet in a way, sweet enough, that it hit all my senses and caused them to tingle.

Watching the field for awhile and not seeing anything, I glanced at my blade on the floor, I was a bit disappointed I hadn't used it yet, but they maybe time yet!

I was interrupted in my thoughts of fighting by that smell again, this time it was much stronger.

I started a good scan of the area, I soon picked up some blue foot tracks on the floor, I couldn't help thinking that was strange, humans had red heat signature, my people had green, what had blue? Continuing further with the scan I came across a blue life form in the middle of the grassy area.

"It was her", I picked up my blade and faced her direction, and I watched her for a bit, wondering what she was doing?

I Watched the wind blow through her hair, I then looked at the clothes on her thin figure as they danced slightly in the wind.

I stopped the scan, so I could see her properly. A number of questions popped in my head, was she a warrior? Did she have blue blood? Why was she on earth? And why was she stood here unprotected and unaware of me being here? Maybe she was a warrior? and a good challenge? I would soon see the colour of her blood then, all these different thoughts started to excite me a little, so I decided to get her attention.

I activated my red beam, and pointed it at her body, starting at her feet. She was defiantly aware of my presence now; she bolted, running through the long grass heading towards the forest, I soon started running after her, I ran slowly at first, just to tease my hunter instincts and then quickened up with longer strides, I had almost caught up to her, yeah she was quick, but not as quick as me.

I was directly behind her, I reached out my arms and spread my fingers and ……

* * *

**_HUMAN_**

I walked out the hanger with the military commanding officer. I was surprised to see all the police officers outside, each one had a canine by their side, these dogs were big Alsatians. I walked near one of the officers and his dog went berserk at me. I wouldn't want to be chased and brought down by one of those, and then I thought of her, I hope she had gotten far away by now, I just pictured her face in my head and sighed deeply.

The commanding officer gave the signal to start the search; we all started walking towards some waste land. while crossing the waste land one of the officer put his hand up to indicate he had found something, they where foot prints.

I knew these where her's, the dogs started barking when we got to the boundary of a field. **"The alien must have crossed over the field"** one officer said. I frowned at him slightly, I did not think off her as an alien, I looked up to the moon, and just hoped she was ok? And that she hadn't run into that aggressive creature.


	7. ADMIRATION

_**ADMIRATION**_

**PREDATOR**

I reached out and grabbed the sides of her arms from behind, she struggled and then I held her tighter.

I was looking forward to turning her around and seeing the fear in her eyes. Before I could, she froze and stood very still. Was this some sort of tactic, to see if I'd loosen my grip?. I then looked to her arms where I held them, they where changing colour. They were strange markings on her arms, turning from a dark pink, to black.

I released her, and she turned to face me instantly.

Her teeth were showing, as if to be growling at me. I looked to her eyes, there was no colour, nor was there any white in them, they were entirely black. After getting some distance from me, by stepping back several paces, she then stood in a slight crouch position, looking at me for a moment, she then stood up straight and pointed her finger at me, and said, "**DO NOT TRY ME** **CREATURE, FOR YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH"**

"**Stay alive by keeping out of my way".**

I understood her as she spoke human, but she was obviously just challenging me, and if not" then I was her.

I crouched slightly and spread my arms out wide, showing her my blade in my right hand, and growling loudly at her.

Her eyes widened and she spoke again**," I am warning you creature, this will not be good for you"**

I couldn't help but think, that all her warnings she spoke of, was just an indication that this was going to be an interesting fight.

She then extended her right arm towards me and spread her fingers, as if to ask me to wait.

I couldn't wait anymore, I ran towards her with my blade held high. She dodged out the way by ducking under my arm and spinning around to the back of me, and then kicked me in the leg. My leg gave way and I roared out loud at her. Yes she was fast, but I had the strength, and I will use it.

We kept circling each other whilst keeping in a constant attack position. She kept looking at my blade, so I through it to the ground. I thought to myself "if unarmed combat is what she wants, then all the more interesting for me."

Keeping her hands up in a defensive guard, she rotated her hips towards her slightly forward right leg shifting her body over. This strange movement confused me a little, and then she simultaneously accelerated her right hand upwards, whilst at the same time dropping her left hand downwards, so it was roughly in line with her chest.

I quickly reacted before her impact, by raising my hands in a circular motion, in order to block her attack.

It worked! She was then very consistent with a series of counter attacks; I kept on blocking her successfully. Until she caught me of guard with a knee strike to my head, due to me been crouched to low. I wobbled back; loosing my balance, I fell backwards grabbing her arm and taking her down to the floor with me, as we hit the ground she quickly put her leg over my neck and grabbed my arm. She had me in an arm lock, for the moment anyway.

I was enjoying this to much. I let her think she had one over on me. I then raised my legs and flipped my body over, "now she was the one in trouble! I had her pinned to the ground in a dominant grappling position.

Whilst having her pinned to the ground, i stared into her eyes through my mask and couldn't help but to admire her fighting skills, it seemed to be that she was using a hybrid fighting technique.

I had a sense of wonder, and delight, and a somewhat pleased approval of her; she was beautiful, in a confusing way to me, Maybe she reminded me of the female warriors back home? Why was she inspiring such feelings inside me?

Suddenly more markings appeared on her body, they ran up her legs and up the sides of her torso. She looked at me shaking her head with disapproval to me having her pinned to the ground; she then smiled in a mischievous way.

"Aaarrr" every limb in my body stiffened as a shock flowed through my body, the pain was excruciating as the shock wave hit every organ in my body, I couldn't move at all from my kneeled position.

I looked at her whilst gritting my teeth, trying not to scream out loud with the pain. She stood in front of me and just stared at me, as i was shaking uncontrollably.

"**I told you to leave me be"**she said while shaking her head at me. She then turned and walked up to a nearby tree, she picked up a bag from the floor and turned back to face me again.

"**I could have killed you, if I wanted to****o." **she added, and then turned and started walking; she disappeared into the dark forest.

I was unable to move for an hour, slowly the pain eased and I started to move my limbs. This had not deterred me in the slightest, if anything I was well impressed, and soon I would be in pursuit of her.

* * *

_**SPECIES**_

I felt immense rage when it grabbed me and held me from behind. The fire inside me started to flare up, I was about to lose control, when it then released me.

Turning around to see my attacker, I was surprised to see it was the big creature from the lab. But he had a mask on this time, and he carried a deadly looking blade. He crouched in an attack mode, raising his weapon as if to frighten me.

I warned him, but he took no notice and came charging at me, I ducked under his arm and got a kick in, to the back of his leg.

"Right then if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get creature"i said to myself, I turned my attention to his blade and put my hands on my hips, to try and indicate that this fight wouldn't be fare. He seemed to understand and through his blade to the floor.

As we circled each other, I tried to egg him on, so he would make the first move, simply by stepping slightly forward. It worked he put his full body weight into a punch, I quickly dodged him again. I need to keep this up, hopping to use his own energy against him; I was trying to make him tire, so I could get some surprised manoeuvres in.

One of my manoeuvres worked, but with a big consequence, as he fell he pulled me to the ground with him. I managed to regain control, but he did a surprised manoeuvre of his own.

He had me pinned. Why was he just staring at me? Right that's it, I have had enough. I said, I started concentrating on the bit of strength I had, for my inner power. I sent a mild shock wave through his body paralysing him.

He defiantly was feeling the effects alright; I got to my feet and brushed the dirt from my body.

I collected my bag and gave the creature another warning, and then walked of into the forest.

Admiring the forest and its surroundings, I picked up the sound of running water, i tilted my head to try and listen to its whereabouts; I set off in the direction, i was sure it came from.

I came to a rocky feature with a small waterfall, a gathering of water at the bottom formed a water pool. I laid chest down on the pools banking and splashed my face with water; it was cool and refreshing.

I jumped in the pool fully dressed and ducked fully under the water; I resurfaced, and ran my fingers through my wet hair, i then Looked to the rocky steps leading up behind the waterfall, I decided to climb them and have a look.

I climbed to the top and stood at the back of the waterfall admiring the cave like features, and then looked back to the waterfall, I could see a large blurry figure in the middle of the waterfall that wasnt there before it was at the rocks edge, they was electricity sparks appearing all over the blurry figure, I then looked down to see splash marks stepping toward me.

* * *

_**Human**_

We crossed the field, the dogs were getting more eager, pulling their handlers towards a meadow.

The military officer, shouted out **"were getting close men, keep your eyes pealed"**

My legs couldn't take much more of this.


	8. FRIENDSHIP

_**FRIENDSHIP**_

_**SPECIES**_

I had my eyes fixed, on the strange transparent, silhouette that stood in the centre of the waterfall at the rocks edge.

A constant electromagnetic ripple ran over its strange shape.

The silhouette started to fade revealing my stalkers true form. **"HIM"** I shouted in my mind.

Seeing him automatically crouch into a fight position, I backed up slowly against the rocky cave like wall. Questions entered my mind, "how did he recover so fast"? Most creatures would have taken up to 3hrs, before been able to move.

"And how did he get here so fast"? Did he run the whole way?

He then let out a deep and challenging growl, whilst at the same time throwing his large arms out, in a sinister manner.

He then spread his fingers to show his dark, deadly nails. I glared at his fears posture and watched the water trickle down his dread locks and cascade down the front of his mask and run down his wide, muscular chest. I couldn't help but to think, he must have enjoyed that last fight we had, for him to come back for more, Even though he had been defeated.

I suddenly came back to the present situation and looked around the cave quickly, "I was trapped". I focused my attention on his position, seeing him so close to the rocks edge, I wondered if my body weight would be enough to tip him over, it was my only option to try, I sped towards him, leaning all my body weight into his chest, as I did he clamped his arms around me and we both went over the edge, falling into the pool.

I pushed myself away from his body and swam to the embankment, pulling myself up, I then laid flat on my back exhausted. After catching my breath I then heard him surface from the water, I turned my head to look at him. He was stood facing me; he then fell to his knees letting out a painful groan. I could see he was wounded, after seeing the luminous green blood, flow from his chest. I could only presume his injury was caused by him hitting a protruding rock step, on the way down. Part of me wanted to walk away, my conscience told me to help him.

I started to walk towards him, "he growled at me" but, I still continued. I knelt down in front of him and leant forward to investigate the wound. Realising how deep the wound was, I stood up and retrieved my bag from the base of a nearby tree. I returned to him whilst taking my serum out the bag and then leant forward towards him, he gave another warning growl, I just told him to, **"SHUT UP"** whilst unscrewing the top, I then tilted the tube allowing a single droplet to touch his wound, that's all that was needed.

Seeing his wound start to knit fast, I decided, this would be the best time to leave.

I was thinking this was a little funny, as this was the second time tonight; I have left him on his knees.

* * *

**_PREDATOR_**

Tracking her was too easy; her cent was too familiar to me now. I ran trough the forest, and only stopped when her cent got really strong. knowing I was very close, I slowly and quietly made my way towards a waterfall; I could see some movement behind the fast flow of water, I cloaked and climbed the rocky steps. On reaching the top and standing still, I just watch her mindlessly looking around the rocky features, I couldn't help my eyes running over her body and watching the water drip from her face and down her pale body. She then turned to face me, while concentrating with her eyes, as if to try and make out my cloaked appearance. I then realised the water was interfering with the cloaking device, that's why she had noticed me; I quickly decloaked to reveal my appearance. A little embarrassed, I growled at her and changed my posture to attack mode.

"HA you've got no where to go" I said quietly in my thoughts. Just then I was surprised to see her running into me, I grabbed her thin body and we both fell over the edge. I felt a tearing sensation to my chest followed swiftly by pain.

I managed to climb out the water feeling some what dizzy, I then dropped hard to my knees. I could just make out her blurry image in front of me. What was she doing? Stay away from me. She leaned over to me and then walked away; maybe she got the message with the growl I gave her.

I started to feel better within minutes, what had she done? What ever she did, it was working. I was starting to feel better, more than better, I felt "good". My senses where heightened, my thinking was sharper, my reflexes where faster.

I jumped to my feet ready to set off after her again, but my attention was drawn to something in the sky….

* * *

_**SPECIES**_

I seemed to be walking for miles, moving through the forest, you couldn't see much of the moonlight as the trees were blocking it out, the trees were shadowing everything.

With feeling tired my bag slipped from my hand, I started to panic as my homing beacon was in it, I only had to get to the clearing at the other side of the forest and wait there, to be picked up. I looked to the dark forest floor trying to find it, as I was looking I was constantly stepping backwards not realising I was right on the edge of a forest cliff.

The ground seemed to just disappear under my feet. I started to fall, on reaching my hands out to try and grab anything; I grasped a tree root protruding from the rock. I hung there for a moment, catching my breath and thinking about the best way to climb back up, just as I put my foot on the cliff wall the tree root "snapped," just as I started to fall, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. Coming face to face with my saviour, I ignored the questions in my head, and was just greatful he had followed me again. He held me to his chest until he was sure I was away from the edge.

He set me down on my feet, I just looked at him in shock of him saving me, and he looked straight back at me and laughed quietly.

"**Ok"** I said **"but I still have two on you"**

He stopped laughing and glared at me and then bounced into an attack position.

"**Give over"** I said, and turned my back to him. I walked over to a large tree and sat down, resting my back against it.

He stood up straight and just stared at me, whist tilting his head.

I closed my eyes for a moment and then reopened them, after realising he had walked closer to me.

I looked at him knowing what he wanted. **"Ok" "thank you for saving my life"** I quietly said.

He straightened his head and then slightly bowed to me. He then reached for one of his dread locks and pulled it, compressed air hissed out as it came unattached from the side of his head. He then placed his large hands on the front of his mask and pulled gently. On dropping the hand that held the mask to the side of his body, he purposely let the mask fall by my feet.

I wasn't freighted by his appearance at all, I felt strangely comfortable when looking to his eyes.

He stood there silently watching me, while I sat there wondering why he saved me?, he could tell I was deep in thought because he started making his way to stand in front of me, and tilted his head in curiosity of what It was on my mind that had me staring into the distance. I then came quickly out my deep thought and looked straight to his eyes.

"**Do you have a name"?**I asked enthusiastically.

He crouched down by my feet and just tilted his head again, like he was confused.

"**Ok" "****Well my names Karakilanna" "But you can just call me Kara, if it's easier for you". **Thinking he mightfind it a bit of a mouth full to say. If he could speak at all, that is?

He rested his elbows on the tops of his knees while still in a crouch position and slightly leaned forward to me and said in croaky voice,

"**Taronzebkjar****l"**

I was just thinking how bad my name was until I heard his, that defiantly beats mine hands down.

"**Well Taron i**** am of to sleep, see you in the morning no doubt". **I said, whist turning on to my side to snuggle into thetree.

Before closing my eyes, I noticed he did a brief glance, around are surrounding area, and then got up and walked to the other side of my tree. I couldn't see him now, but I could hear his body lean against the tree.

I was woken by the sound of loud growling and metal on metal…………………


	9. INTRUDER

_** INTRUDER**_

**SPECIES**

I woke from my sleep quite suddenly after hearing loud growls and the sounds of metal clashing together.

Still been laid on the floor in a curled position I got to my feet quickly and looked to the other side of the tree **"Taron" **I called out, but he wasn't there. I looked eagerly towards the direction of where the sounds came from, I couldn't see much due to the sun beams that shot through the gaps in the trees; I raised my hand above my brow to shade my eyes.

"There" I could see him in the distance, "But" who was he fighting? I picked up my bag from the floor and started to walk carefully stepping over broken branches and exposed tree roots.

On approaching their destination, I stood at the side of a large tree and looked to their position. I widened my eyes with shock after seeing Tarons opponent, My heart started to race and a cold shiver ran over my entire body, I knew that Taron's opponent was a **"PIRATE",** I watched with fear as I knew why this pirate was here…..

Pirates are males of my species that do not abide by my people's laws! And therefore are banished from our planet and named "PIRATES". The most common and most important law they break is that one to protect females. This law was placed thousands of years ago for the simple fact that every 1 female born there is 30 males born, So to try and prevent a hostile environment females where given the right to choose who they mated with or how many, and if any, males where expected to obey there decision.

Unfortunately in rare occasions some male's wouldn't take rejection and not been able to mate very well, and then the law would be broken. Forcing a female against her will is not tolerated; the males would be then escorted off "**TARAZILE"**(my planet) never to return.

Females also know of a rumour indicating that pirates have made up a law of their own. Their law states that If a pirate comes across a female not in the protection of her plant, they will challenge her to a duel, if he wins he will be aloud to mate with her. If he looses, he dies by her hand.

Frustrated males would still be quite willing to go ahead with this challenge, even when knowing that female's posses a certain power and they don't.

So that is why I knew he had come for...**"ME". **

I was scared knowing I would have to fight him, our males are very good fighters "but I wasn't going to let him have me, so I will fight to the death if need be. A part of me wished Taron would just blast him with his cannon, "but" I knew this wasn't Tarons fight, it was mine!

Looking towards them both I could see Taron's freakishly big size compared to the pirates, the pirate seemed to be standing in the huge shadow that Taron had cast down. I continued to look atthe pirate's appearance gazing at his black Mohican like hair style, his jaw line was quite square, his shoulders where broad and carried a thick black strap that crossed over his chest and round to his back, it seemed to be some sort of holder for his weapons, one of the long handled weapons was still in the holder and the other in his hand.

The pirate was swinging his 24"long samurai like sword towards Tarons head like a mad man, "but Taron used his own blade to force the pirate's sword down to the ground. That made me smile a little and I could tell Taron was enjoying himself.

I returned my concentration back to his appearance once again. He was wearing a black loin cloth with a metal look Celtic design on the front and back. I looked dawn to his feet; he was wearing long, black, boots that stopped an inch from his knees and had a wide metal plate that ran down the fronts of them.

His dark grey Celtic markings started at the base of his bear back and ran up the centre splitting into two opposite directions and leading straight up both sides of his neck, stopping at the base of his ears.

I could see his markings starting to get darker indicating he was getting quite aggressive towards Taron, I was just glad Taron seemed to be trained well enough for combat. The pirate kept making small, sharp approach techniques towards Taron as if to try and get Taron to attack first, and he did. "Taron" strides quickly towards the pirate manoeuvring his large blade near the pirates stomach, "but" this pirate was very quick on his feet and jumped back making Taron miss. Taron had to rely on his strength, so he brought up his large blade in a horizontal position then lunged forward while spinning the blade in a half circular mode, aiming for the pirates arm. **"STRIKE"** Taron suddenly looked rather pleased with him self and chuckled deeply after seeing the bright, blue, blood start to trickle down the pirate's arm, Taron quickly got into another attack position ready, when a sudden look of disappointment and surprise crossed over his face. Taron, had suddenly realised he had little chance of defeating this intruder, not with healing power like that, 30 seconds is all the wound took to be completely closed up.

They both stood apart facing each other, and glaring into each others eyes, Tarons feelers on his face twitched a littlie as he stared at the pirate as if to be thinking of a way to kill him.

To my surprise they both turned their heads at the same time and looked straight at me.

The pirates face had a look of longing ness and desire; he then smiled sharply at me.

He started to walk towards me, "But" Taron soon moved his large blade across the pirate's path, stopping him in his tracks, the pirate just looked at Taron and snarled at him.

"**ITS OK "TARON"** I said.

Taron removed his blade from the pirate's path and then looked at me with confusion on his face.

The pirate walked up to me and glanced at my body, he then started to circle me slowly still looking me over and smelling my hair. I kept my focus on Tarons eyes the whole time, and watched as Taron griped his blade handle tight with discomfort.

The pirate then stood directly in front of me blocking my vision to Taron, the pirate stood very close to my body, i could tell he was somewhat aroused as his markings had turned bright blue and his eyes bright green, he leaned towards me and tried to kiss me, I quickly protested by pushing him back several feet.

His markings quickly turned black and the blackness started to coat his green eyes. He had understood my protest and didn't like it very much.

He pointed the tip of his sword towards me; I knew this was his challenge.

Taron growled. I slowly raised my hand to gesture to Taron that it was OK. I picked up the light weight sword he through to the ground andlooked back to the pirate, looking at each other intensly i gave him a slight baw, this I had learnt from Taron.

* * *

_**PREDATOR**_

This intruder I gathered was another of Kara's race, he was proving to be a good challenge until he was distracted by Kara's sent as I was. On wounding him I discovered he had healing power unlike no other species I had ever uncounted before, this put my excitement level at rock bottom, even though I would of still tried to defeat him it probably would have resulted in my death.

As I watched him take advantage of her I could feel my blood boil and my rage levels increase, how could she let him do this? I looked quickly to her face to get some clue of her intentions towards him, her face was that of emptiness and her eyes where fixed on mine, she was very uncomfortable about this and was using my eyes as an escape root for her mind. All I could think was she was allowing this to happen for a reason unknown to me.

The intruder then tried to press his lips against her's, I raised the end of my blade of the ground and was about to chop his head off when Kara pushed him away from her with quite a force, I quickly got into a crouch position ready to have him this time when he raised his sword and then through it on the ground near her feet, Kara picked the razor sharp sword up and faced the pirate and then bawd.

I now knew he had just challenged her to a fight and she's accepted it. My excitement levels just hit a high, this was going to be great watching her kill him, and I know she can, especially with that "shock" tack tic she has.

I watched Kara turn and crouch down by the nearby tree, she was retrieving something from her bag, and the pirate didn't seem to notice as he was doing some sort of warm up exercises with his sword. Looking back to Kara I could see a palm size metal round object in her hand she raised it to her lips and kissed it while closing her eyes for a second or two. She then stood up and faced him and clipped the round object to her thick strap on her top, the pirates face was that of disbelief and his face suddenly turned to anger after seeing the object, like he knew exactly what it was.

Kara stood and stared at the intruder pointing her long, curved sword towards his eye level, and said.

"**You know your chances of winning are slim"****, "so I will let you walk away, if you want to"?**

The intruder looked into the distant forest as if to think about Kara's offer, "but then looked back to her beautiful features and said.

"**You are know match for me, even with that technology, "You will give yourself to me female"** he added.

Kara shook her head in pity for the intruder.

"**Let's begin then shall we"** she said.

The moment he started to run towards her trusting the tip of his sword in sweeping movement, Kara had already raised her hand up to the object angling her palm to hit the centre of it………………………………………


	10. TECHNOLOGY

**TECHNOLOGY**

HI W-FALCON i know you have been waiting 5 chapter's to see what this trusty round thingy is, well here it is hope i havent disapointed you?........

* * *

_**PREDATOR**__**: - TARON**_

I watched with great excitement as Kara and the intruder where about to fight.

I know this is going to be a great showdown to witness, they were both clearly warriors of some sort, Kara I defiantly know would give this fight all she had, plus she had some added bonuses too, like been able to electrify her opponents, I know I have been on the receiving end.

Kara also has this circular object she carries everywhere with her; it would be interesting to see what this device can do.

I shifted my gaze from Kara to the male intruder, no sooner had Kara attached the object to her clothing the intruder started running at her waving his long, thin, light weight sword in a frantic motion towards her.

Kara raised her hand and pressed the centre of the object with the palm of her hand in two quick repeated movements.

It happened so fast, all I could make out is that the object leaked out some sort of liquid metal in four different directions running down her body like small streams, they all headed in a downwards fast motion towards her boots, when all four streams made contact with the bottom of her boots, an electric blue shimmer of light crackled around the treads.

Suddenly all four streams of liquid metal spread out wide joining all together and coating her Whole body including her face with this shinny liquid metal. The metal then started to set into a black scaled like armour that fit to every curve and shapely features of her body, the scales covered her boots adding a set of 3 inch solid, metal, spikes that came out from the sides of each boot, a curved 2 inch metal spike appeared on both her elbows and a 3 inch curved spike to each knee. Her face was covered in scales too, and had two bright blue eye slots; at the top of her scaled mask were six long slightly curved forward spikes and each spike got slightly shorter as they went down the back of her head.

This was one hell of a suit of armour which in reality only took seconds to transform.

The intruder's blade hit Kara's stomach, "but" the armour protected her from harm. Kara then took a swipe at the sword that was still held to her stomach causing it to land several feet away, she raised her own sword to the pirates throat in lightning speed, the pirate froze and took a large breath and then jumped backwards, clearing himself from her hostile position.

He then started to back flip towards where his sword had landed, he picked it up quickly "but" Kara was already in fast pursuit, no sooner had he picked up his sword, Kara was there taking a strike at his head, the intruder quickly raised his sword blocking her attack; they were both nose to nose crossing their swords together and pushing their body weight against each other.

The intruder pushed Kara with such a force causing her to fall backwards to the ground, she quickly rocked on her back and flipped her self up onto her feet and instantly jumped forward towards him while swinging her sword out wide and then brining it back in a super fast half a circular motion causing a swishing noise as the sword cut through the air.

Their swords hit again and again as they moved to and from each other, they were very quick and agile ducking each other's blows. The intruder this time managed to nock Kara's sword from her hand "but" this didn't deter her as she simply just spun around to his side and then punched him in the side of his face with her armoured hand, he fell to his knees and then wiped the blood from his mouth.

I couldnt help but notice his bleeding lip, it wasn't healing. I really had the urge to step in and take over this fight, "but" I restrained myself as this fight was not mine, plus it was quite entertaining watching Kara fight this intruder and kick his butt.

I started to think about why his lip hadn't healed? Maybe it's only their kind that can harm each other?

The intruder rolled on the ground towards his sword and reached out to grab its handle, Kara was there instantly and put her foot on his hand restricting it to the ground and pointed her sword to his neck.

Why doesn't she just kill him? I will finish the job for her if she doesn't do it soon.

I spun my heavy blade around in mid air wanting apart of the action.

* * *

_**SPECIES:-KARA**_

I was somewhat eager to try this technology out as i have only observed my people back home using it, this seemed like a right time to experience it.

When the technology engulfed my whole body I felt so alive and light, I decided to toy with the pirate a bit to get use to the armour. We thought for a bit and he was very quick but not quick enough to get out the way from my fist, that felt so good. His lip bled, as I knew he wouldn't be able to heal quick, it's a simple female power to be able to take away the only power a male has just by been in close proximity to him.

Taron looked quite happy seeing the pirate still bleeding; I could tell Taron was dying to have a go at him.

On having the pirate in an inescapable position on the floor it was quite clear I had won his challenge.

" **I Have followed your law and won your challenge, now you will walk away and leave this planet" Understood"** I said in a serious tone.

He looked at me and nodded his head in understanding my words; he got to his feet slowly and looked at me, his markings had faded and his eye colour returned to green, he then turned his back to me and set of in the direction of the forest.

I turned to face Taron, but Taron's face was serious and he snarled loudly, I then felt the pirate jump on my back wrapping his arms around me and trying to pull the round object from its position, I tensed up and my body and mind filled with rage.

Suddenly the pirate's grip loosened and he fell to his knees. I turned to face him and i saw six puncture wounds in a straight line, starting at the top of his chest and running down to his abdomen, the blood was poring onto the grassy ground.

A defence mechanism the armour must have, when the pirate approached in close proximity to my back it must have triggered off six large metal spikes down my spine area.

Taron walked past me straight to the pirate and grabbed his head and twisting it quick to break his neck.

Taron then took out a tube from a small pouch at the side of his hip and pulled the top off revealing a blue liquid, he then pored it over the pirate's body.

In front of my very eyes the pirates body started to break down into nothing, "**WAW"** what was this substance he was using, my people would be very interested in this.

* * *

_**HUMAN:-COLIN**_

We were walking through this stupid forest for ages until the dogs started getting frustrated pulling their handlers with impatience ness. The commanding military officer raised his hand for us to stop and listen; I could hear clashing noises like sword fighting in the distance towards a clearing of the forest.

The commanding officer looked to one of his soldiers who was looking through some binoculars, the soldier raised his hand holding 3 fingers up to indicate 3 life forms in the clearing, the soldier then shook his binoculars like they was something wrong with them and looked back into them, he turned to look at the commander and then held two fingers up for two life forms, the commander didn't look to impressed been given false information the first time round.

The commanding officer gave the signal to let all 9 Alsatians dogs loose, their handlers unclipped them but still held their collars so as they were all ready at the same time. The dogs where eager to be set free, when the handlers let them go the dogs bolted of towards the clearing, the officer and military soldiers started to follow to keep the dogs in sight.

We could hear all the dogs barking and growling frantically and then "nothing but un nerving silence, everybody stopped like statues knowing something was wrong………..

* * *

_**SPECIES:-KARA**_

After the pirate's body had totally disintegrated I turned to Taron and gave him a respectful nod and he gave the same gesture. I taped my trust object once and the armour turned back to liquid metal, the four streams ran up my body and back into the object. I smiled at Taron and giggled a little, Taron slightly tilted his head to the side not quite understanding the meaning of my little giggle, I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I think I was just glad it all turned out ok.

Just then we heard loud noises coming from the forest, I had heard those noises before from the vicinity of the laboratory building.

Taron quickly raised his blade and stood in a defensive posture. I turned to the direction of the forest he was focusing on, then I saw them 9 large canines running straight towards us, they were bearing there teeth and growling as they ran.

"**Man's best friend****, hmm well we shall see about that"……………………………………………**

* * *

_**PREDATOR:-TARON**_

It was fascinating to watch Kara fight in that amazing armour it would benefit my people greatly, I wonder if it's acid proof?

Kara fought very well if I had been her teacher I would have been so honoured to witness that fight.

Plus I got a bonus of my own, I finished that male of which satisfied me greatly "but" now I think we have another problem………


	11. ONE PROMISE, ONE FAVOUR

_**One promise, one favour**_

* * *

_**PREDATOR:-TARON**_

Kara turned to me quickly and asked me to stay back no matter what happens and that it was vital for me to stay still and not to move a muscle, she then said after she had done what ever it was she was going to do? She would explain everything.

She has already proven to me she can be trusted and that she always knows what to do in most situations, so of course I would do as she asked.

I stood back several paces from her and just watched as she walked forward and then stopped and knelt down on the ground and lowered the top half of her body forward so that her head was nearly touching the ground, at the same time she out stretched her arms in front of her and hid her head between them. She stayed very still; I could hear the sounds of the human's pet beasts moving swiftly through the forest as they closed in on our location.

I looked back to Kara seeing her markings change colour from a soft pink to a bright red. When her marking's turned "black" I knew that meant she was very angry "but" I had no idea what the red indicated. I suppose I would find out soon enough!

I could now hear the beasts growling and barking as they ran towards the forest's edge, the twigs on the forests floor snapped as they raced towards the clearing.

Now I started to wonder if "Kara" did know what she was doing. Should I move fourth to protect her? What if she had underestimated these beasts? What if I waited to long, and she got hurt? These beasts could easily rip her apart, my heart started to race, that's when I realised I had become quite attached to this female, as my mind started to get clouded with confusing thoughts her words then entered my head telling me to **"STAY STILL",** all I could do was to watch what was about to happen.

I watched as the beasts entered the clearing heading straight for Kara. The beast that seemed to be leading the other's was a large, black determined creature, showing its teeth as it headed straight towards her.

The beast came to an abrupt stop causing dirt and grass to fly up into the air stopping only two feet from Kara's head, "but" Kara never moved.

The beast stood towering over her as she stayed in her small balled like position on the ground, the beast growled and snapped its jaw's franticly as it looked down at her.

The other beasts stayed back a couple of feet like to be waiting for the lead beast's decision on what to do next.

I then heard Kara start to chant something, I couldn't work out what she was saying as it was in a strange language, but it seemed she was repeating the same words over and over causing the beast to tilt his head and wine in-between short bursts of barks and growls like he was confused, his barks eventually seized and his growls got shorter.

Kara raised her head slowly looking to the beasts eyes, the beast automatically stopped growling and just sat down where he was stood and wined softly. What ever Kara was chanting or saying the beast seemed to understand.

Without realising it, my blade slipped from my grasp causing it to thud to the floor, the other beast's looked straight in my direction and started to approach me snarling and growling with their ears back.

Kara chanted loudly to the lead beast causing him to bark sharply at the others, this seemed to stop them from approaching me, "good job too, as it would have been bad for them if I had of got my hands on the scruffy beasts.

Kara then rose to a seated position and then ran her hand over the lead beast's forehead and then his ear.

Kara then pointed towards the forest making the beast look too; Kara then started saying something in that strange language again, the beast still looking toward the forest started to growl immensely.

Kara then stood to her feet behind the beast and bent down towards his ear and whispered something to him, he then turned to look into her eyes and then muzzled her hand while wagging his tail.

The lead beast then bolted towards the forest with the others in fast pursuit, he stopped briefly to look back to Kara, Kara seemed to smile at him nodding her head slightly, after the beast seemed satisfied with her smile he ran off to catch up to the others.

I looked at Kara as she had her back to me thinking how gifted her race was and how interesting to my people it would be to learn all we can about them.

Kara then turned to face me and smiled half heartily. Why wasn't she completely satisfied with what had just happened? Everything went well; I could only gather that she had bought us more time. Wasn't that good?

Kara started to walk towards me; I tightened my mandibles up in anticipation for her explanation of the situation.

"**I**** will explain on our journey, we must get going",** she said.

We moved across the clearing in a fast pace she kept up to my long strides, I couldn't help notice she was quiet "too quiet. I reached forward grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face me, a single blue tear droplet ran down her face, I glared at her wondering why she was crying.

She wiped the tear from her face and said

"**I, I have done something terrible Taron" **

She looked down to the ground to avoid my intense stare; I raised my hand to her chin to pull her head up gently so she would look at me.

"**Done"****, **I said while frowning slightly "but "not because I was angry with her, but because I didn't understand and not understanding something drove me mad.

Kara shifted her eyes to avoid mine again, still having my finger tips holding her chin I ran my thumb over her bottom lip, she looked straight into my eyes and said.

"**I have turned those ****creatures against their human masters, I shouldn't have done it", **she said while fighting back the tears.

Kara turned slowly to look towards the forest where the dogs had headed.

"**How"****,** I said in a calm tone.

She turned back to face me and said **"Just by telling them the truth about there human masters, about their CRUEL, HOSTILE, DANGEROUS, CARELESS, SOULLESS nature's, they keep the planets creatures locked up in cadges forcing them to lose their free spirit, and what for? To serve human's.**

**It is nothing like this where I come from ****"Taron". The things that the beast said to me about human ways just hurt me inside, at the moment I feel that humans shouldn't even exist…**

I looked at her knowing this was the first time she had ever visited earth and encountered humans. If she felt this way about humans I knew for sure learning of my kind's ways, she would hate me too.

"**This is their ways"****,** I spoke angrily as I continued **"It has always been this way, and the creatures you feel pity for do not stand together to put a stop to it, they just carry on serving them"**

Kara shook her head from my week grasp and looked to the floor again.

I looked to her face seeing her eyes filled with sorrow and pain for these creatures human's enslaved.

"**On my planet we keep no creatures captive, they have their own life, a free life"****,** she said in a desperate tone.

"**We live in harmony with all creatures, we wouldn't dream of hurting them as they wouldn't us"****,** she quickly added in a softer tone to her voice.

"**BUT****", its not the human way, it will never be their way, it will always be like this until humans destroy their own planet", **I swiftly said as I could feel myself getting more agitated with her innocent nature.

I looked to her face seeing more tear drops running down her face and making their way to her collar bone, I stood closer to her putting my hand on her shoulder and leaning forward to place my forehead to hers, she looked to my eyes quickly and backed away from me. For the first time since we had met I saw fear in her eyes, the fear of me.

I stood back several more paces from her to give her more space, she looked at me with a very confused look upon her face, and she had every right to. I don't know why I touched my head to hers it just seemed the right thing to do at the time. Feeling somewhat ashamed and angry at my self for feeling that comfortable around her I turned and started walking. As I tried to decipher the strange questions in my head I could hear her light foot steps running up behind me.

"**Taron****" "**she cried out **"Please stop"**

"**I am sorry, you just surprised ****me been that close", I know you where only trying to comfort me", **she said.

"COMFORT", Comfort her, yes I was trying to do that and beat back this stupid longing ness to hold her to me, I was clearly loosing my mind. I could feel myself wanting to tear myself to peaces in frustration.

Did she feel any of this longing ness? No I don't think she is, so why am I. I am a strong, honourable warrior, hard as stone and well focused, so why is it every time I look into her eyes i loose all control of my mind? I cannot take anymore of this; I need to get back to my own people.

* * *

_**LEAD BEAST = DOG**_

The strange smell caused my sensitive nose to wrinkle; the smell was driving us canines crazy. I just wanted my master to let me loose so I could find the cause of the smell and rip it to bits.

I looked to my master; he had a look of worry upon his face as he stared toward the forest in front of him as all the humans did.

My master didn't have to fear anything as I would protect him, he then let go of my collar and I raced with the other Canine's through the forest following the sent that irritated are nose so much.

I could tell we were getting closer by the smell, it was so strong now.

Some of the others where getting really excited and started to bark repeatedly, I kept semi quite and just growled lightly sigh kin myself up for the attack.

The smell had gotten so strong I could taste it, "There"; there was the fret to my master.

I bounced over a fallen tree at the forests edge and raced onto flat grassy ground and jumped right in front of it **"It"**; what was it? I skidded to a Holt and stared down at this human shaped figure on the ground.

It looked human"But"; the smell automatically told me it wasn't "human".

I gave my warning to this strange creature by growling loudly, just then it started to speak to me, I could hear every word.

It said **"Be calm protector I mean you no harm, be calm for I would never harm you or your kind";** I was rather confused now wondering why I was here? Why was I growling at something that meant us no harm?

The creature's sent had changed to a somewhat sweet smell and from that I could tell it was female, She raised her head and looked at me, she had a look of peace and hope in those eyes and I suddenly felt calm and relaxed, I sat down in front of her and stared into her eyes, no longer growling "But" instead I found myself crying out for forgiveness.

She then spoke to me again **"Forgive you, and forgive you for what? For coming here to harm me, it is not your doing my friend; it is your human masters that have raised you to follow their commands".**

She understood my language as I did hers, she then spoke again,

(Kara)- **"Humans have bred and raised you to obey and protect them, and you do, why?**

(Dog)-** "What do you mean, why"? **

(Kara)- **"What's it all for? What do you get out of it?**

Not quite understanding where she was going with the questions I abruptly gave her my answer.

(Dog)- **"A home, food, water" **she didn't let me finish. She said,

(Kara)- "**And confinement, punishment, abuse, a punch a kick, neglected, termination".**

(Dog)-**"Why" are you saying all this to me? **I eagerly asked.

(Kara)-**"Don't you see you are a slave to a race that doesn't care for its planet or the creatures in it, a race that is so self obsessed that they cant see that their planet is dying around them.**

**They do nothing for this planet that is constantly crying out to them with its freakish weather patterns and unexplained rise in viruses and diseases, earth quakes, floods, forest fires, droughts etc.**

**Why serve them when they will just stand by and watch everything perish around them? And they will cause the destruction of this planet".**

She said all of this in a very serious tone; I dropped my head to look to the ground knowing everything she spoke of was the truth; she touched my paw and then stood up in front of me.

I could hear the other canines in the back ground starting to growl and move forward towards a large dark figure in the near distance.

(Kara)-**"Tell them to leave him be, he's with me"**

I gave aloud "bark" to the others, asking them to stay put, as I had just finished my bark I found her head close to my ear, she started to tell me about her home world and the peace and harmony amongst the creatures and her kind, she continued with telling me there's no chains, hostility or cruelty on her planet.

(Dog)-**"your planet, Do, do they have any creature's like me?**

(Kara)-**"Yes" in fact we do, they look a lot like your wild cousins. I believe humans call them Wolf's"**

(Dog)-**"You are going home soon?**

(Kara)-**"Yes very soon. Why what's on your mind?**

(Dog)-**"Is the air breathable, I mean is it the same as earths?**

(Kara)-**"You ask this because you want to come with me right"**

(Dog)-**"Yes, yes I do. Please take me with you"**

(Kara)**-"I will, for a little favour"**

(Dog)- **"Name it, anything"**

(Kara)-**"We need you to stop the humans so we have enough time to cross this clearing, at the other side my people will be waiting for me. **

**When you have done this favour****, run across the clearing as fast as you can to me. I will be waiting for you".**

(Dog)-**"You" Will wait for me"**

(Kara)-**"It's a promise and I do not break promises"**

I nodded my head at believing her words and ran of towards the forest with the other canines following me, I told them of the plan "But" failed to mention the part where she was taking me with her, if I had of told them they would have all wanted to go and I don't think she would take all of us.

I stopped running briefly to look back at her; she smiled and raised her hand in a friendly wave.

I was suddenly feeling very happy inside knowing I would be a free being in a world of harmony, I was excited and a bit frightened at the same time "but", I knew this was a chance of a life time and I wasn't going to let it pass by.

I set of running again clearing my head to think of the task in hand, I could hear the other canines running at each side of me growling they had already geared their self's up for this task as I should have "but", all I could do was to feel peace in my heart.

* * *

_**HUMAN:-COLIN**_

We stood there for awhile trying to listen for the dogs, it was too quiet for awhile and then we heard the dogs growling and barking in the distance, it was quite menacing to listen to. The sounds of the dogs seemed to be getting closer to us.

All the military soldiers looked to each other; they were as confused as I was, we all started to back up slowly as the sounds were getting louder and more fearsome.

"**What's going on? I thought you sent the dogs after the aliens" **The military commander said to one of the officer's.

"**I did "**the officer replied.

The soldiers raised their guns and then the officers raised theirs "But", hesitantly as neither of them would have imagined they would have to point their weapons towards their dogs.

Out of no where the dogs came bounding over the fallen tree logs growling and snarling at us.

"**Your dogs look like they have been possessed or something"**I screamed at the officers.

The dogs started to approach the soldiers still bearing their teeth and their ears where firmly pointing backwards to show a very aggressive behaviour.

"**We can't let the aliens get away, shoot the damn dogs"**The commander shouted to his men.

The military soldiers raised their weapons at the dogs taking aim again and open fired, two of the dogs were hit and fell to the ground, two officers ran causing some of the dogs to chase them, I stood very still as I watched one of the soldiers getting attacked by one of the dogs. I glanced to a lone dog to my right, he stood staring at me with an intense stare, he had long black fur and bright yellow eyes and stood very proud and still as he shifted his gaze to the other dogs biting the soldiers, I could hear the screams as the men were getting raged about by theses tainted dogs.

I started to back up slowly, the large black dog returned his gaze to me and started to approach me in a slow movement, he then showed his teeth and growled at me.

Suddenly the large black dog jumped out the way of oncoming bullets.

The firing stopped and there where no noise from the dogs, I turned to look at the situation, all the soldiers and officer and the remaining dogs had their gaze fixed to the sky, I could see out the corner of my eye the black dog turned and ran away in the direction of the clearing.

I returned my sight back to the situation that had everybody looking up, I tilted my head back and looked to the sky seeing…………………………….


	12. UNWANTED FEELING'S

_**UNWANTED FEELING'S**_

* * *

_**KARA**_

I took a hold of my bag from the ground and ran to Taron's side. **"We have to go; my people are on their way",**I said whilst looking to the contents of my bag. I raised my head to look at Taron after a short time had passed of silence ness.

Taron was stood motionless with his head slightly pointed down so his chin nearly touched his chest.

I didn't understand what was wrong with him; I raised my hand and placed it gently on his arm, he automatically looked to his arm seeing my hand there and pulled his arm away quickly whilst letting out a loud growl, **"Fine Taron,** **I thought we were friends, it looks like i was mistaken", **I angrily said and then walked straight past him, after getting several paces in front of him i stopped and turned back to look at him, he was still in the same position I had left him, I raised both my hands and shook them in a tantrum like way and said ;

"**What … what is it Taron, why are you acting like this****, especially now we are so close to my pick up point", **that's when I realised "that" was the entire problem, he had become so use to my company now and he Knew soon that would be no more and we wouldn't see each other ever again. I walked back to him and stood directly in front of his large figure and raised my hand to his chin lifting his head so he would meet my gaze just like he had done with me earlier, he looked straight to me with a look of surprise in his eyes. I smiled and said in a more understanding tone;

"**I will miss you! You know;**** and no matter how far we are from each other we will always remain friends and who knows maybe we will someday meet again"**I said; with an unwelcome pain inside my stomach, because I knew there was very little chance if any, of us ever meeting again. The look in his eyes told me he already knew that. Taron took a deep breath and looked across the clearing, he then took a hold of my hand in his and started walking a few yards he then stopped and looked to the sun set. It was a beautiful site to see as the red and orange colours spilled over the clearing and tinted the grass with this atmospheric glow of warming colours. Taron faced me quickly, his long black dread lock fell forward and rested against his shoulder, he then lifted my hand and placed it on his warm firm chest. I could feel his heart rate accelerated dramatically. He glared at me with those bright amber eyes while twitching his mandibles like he wanted to tell me something. Dreading the words that would come out of his mouth I quickly pulled my hand away from its position, I protested against the situation by saying, **"No, Taron don't do this. What ever it is you think you are feeling, it's not, you miss your people that is all, as I do mine", We are friends, and now you must help your friend to her pick up point", **I pleaded with him.

Taron had a look of emptiness in his eyes; he looked to the ground whilst shifting his eyes side to side like he was struggling with his thoughts. Taron raised his head slowly to look at me and tightened up his face feelers into what I could only describe as a smile, **"We better go",** he said in his croaky voice.

We walked for a bit in total silence. I kept looking to him as he walked in front feeling my insides twist for avoiding his words, I was just glad we didn't have far to go now. We had reached a small field and needed to get to the other side and I there would be greeted and taken home by my people.

The sky had become very dark now and my eye sight wasn't that good, Taron obviously new that because he grabbed my hand. I felt quite ridicules as I remembered my lack of night vision is what caused me to fall of the cliff in the forest.

I chuckled a little bit to my self after seeing Taron's smug face in my mind, having pulled me back up the cliff with ease.

I was broken from my little thought when I had crashed into the back of Taron. Why had he just stopped like that?

"**Taron what's wrong"****,** I whispered.

Taron started to growl loudly whilst spreading his arms out wide and looking to the tree's that surrounded this field.

"**What is it, I can't see anything",** I said whilst trying to look through the blackness.

Suddenly bright lights shone in our faces causing pain to my eyes, I raised my hand to shield the light. Several dark figures walked towards us shouting words, I realised it was the humans.

"**Dam" they have caught up to us Taron"** I said in a rather annoyed tone.

Taron; I think was somewhat ready to take them all on, until he realised each and every one of them had a weapon pointed at his head.

I looked down to my round object on my top's strap ready to press it at anytime, Taron at the same time was also thinking of attacking as he started to raise his blade.

I noticed a single red dot on my round object; I know that wasn't there before. Just at that moment I fell hard to the floor caused by one of the humans firing a single shot to my object, they had also fired a shot in Tarons direction as his blade was a couple of feet from his position. Taron growled and clicked loudly with annoyance, I looked to my object, it crackled as a large gapping hole exposed its electric blue insides.

I started to stand slowly not knowing if the humans would fire again. I looked around seeing more humans than I first thought, they surrounded us in a large circle, I moved a step backwards and stopped when I realised me and Taron were back to back, **"Great, just great"**, I said while folding my arms and leaning my back to Taron's.

I sighed deeply and said; **"Well Taron, look another bad situation. I blame you, your just bad luck", **I said in a humorous tone.

Taron let out a deep laugh and said; **"Well little female with so many hidden talents, do you have anymore?**

"**Well actually I do. "But", if I do it they will all die, no ****doubt",** I replied.

Taron stood to my side and quickly said; **"I don't care, look at them Kara it's them or us. If they don't kill you now, they will eventually in a lab"**

Taron was right there was no other choice, as I glanced at the humans faces I could picture Colin's. I was so glad he wasn't among them it would have made it impossible to carry out; I wouldn't want to harm him in anyway.

"**Do I have to stay still again",**Taron said.

"**Not that still, you just have to keep hold of my hand"**, I said.

"**Why? Will you take of or something",**Taron stupidly asked.

"**No stupid, you will be hurt if you are not in contact with me"****,** I smugly replied.

"**Can I hold you properly then****?**Taron dared to ask.

"**No, I will seriously harm you if you even think about that again",** I warned.

"**Ok, Taron no more talking just let me do this"**, I said rushing the words out.

I kept a hold of Taron's hand firmly as I glanced at the wide hostile circle of humans, I looked at each face with pity as they had no idea what was about to happen to them…………………………………

* * *

_**HUMAN; COLIN**_

I looked to the sky and to my amazement where dozens of neon green lights in the sky, they looked like shooting stars but in slow motion.

They looked to be moving in the direction of the clearing. I finally closed my mouth and looked to all the other men, they too where mesmerised by the beauty of the bright green sky. I could only imagine this was something to do with the aliens, maybe their friends were coming to kill us all, maybe they were just getting picked up?

I heard the commanding military officer ask for reinforcements on his large walkie talkie, he gave the location in a strange code type talk.

Some of the military soldiers and officers started making their way through the forest heading toward the clearing; the remaining officers were limping their way in the opposite direction. I presumed the injured were getting picked up and taken back to the lab vacillates for medical care. The dogs seemed to follow the injured men showing no aggression what so ever, the dogs were quite with their heads lowered.

I didn't no what to do, apart of me wanted to head for the clearing as well to see what was going on. "But", a voice in my head told me to keep away. I decided to listen to the cowardly whispers in my head and followed the injured men.

I looked to the sky again as did all the limping men.

It's strangle funny how we humans have longed for the biggest question to be answered; ARE WE ALONE in all this blackness, and when the question is obviously answered by been blessed with an encounter we seem to screw things up, always showing our aggressive, hostile natures.

It wouldn't surprise me if she the alien never came to earth again. And then you wonder; how many times have we been visited and watched? What I mean by that is if you were an alien and you studied man kind and their destructive ways, would you want to say **"HI"**

"No", I don't think you would!!

* * *

**TARON**

As I was desperately trying to fight my inner struggle I felt a warm feeling on my arm, I looked to its origin "Kara",

She was touching my arm which flooded my body with a tingling sensation. I quickly moved my arm from her touch, feeling very teeth grindingly angry at her for teasing me with her soft touch.

I wanted to be so "SO", so angry at her and have her know it. She asked me what was going on with my strange behaviour; I just turned my back to her feeling ashamed with the struggle I was going through.

I looked to the sunset and then decided I would have to tell her how I was feeling towards her, at least then I would no by her reaction if she felt anything too.

I turned to face her and looked straight into her eyes, which made things much worse as my heart rate accelerated to a speed I didn't think was possible to survive.


	13. DANGEROUSLY POWERFUL

_**DANGEROUSLY POWERFUL**_

* * *

_**KARA**_

Looking down the barrel of a human's gun wasn't very pleasant.

I knew these aggressive humans would open fire in an instant of me or Taron moving. Thinking about Tarons words made me realise he was right, it was them or us that would only walk away from this still breathing.

So unfortunately I would have to use the necessary course of action for this kind of situation.

I looked to my feet seeing my bag containing the blue serum. I didn't think for one minute, I would have chance to grab it, without getting a bullet to my head.

I just hoped I had enough energy left inside me to pull this "hidden talent" off. "So Taron would call it".

I entwined my fingers around Taron's and clenched my other hand into a fist, I bent my head slightly forward and focused on the fret in front and around us, I could feel the fire inside me burn more fierce causing it to cloud my vision with red mist as I stared at these humans.

The heat spread quickly to every muscle and bone in my body, all I could feel was the hatred as I stared into their eyes.

"It was time, I was ready", as soon as I raised my leg, lifting my foot off the ground, the humans went crazy, shouting words at me and re-aiming their weapons in a warning for me to stay still.

I then…………………………………………………

* * *

_**TARON**_

I had an overwhelming desire to run at the humans and using my bear hands to rip them limb from limb, just as I was enjoying the rage taking over my body "Kara" grabbed my hand tightly.

I then remembered her saying I had to keep in contact with her so I wouldn't get hurt when she unleashes her power.

I drew my attention back to the human that directly faced me, I growled at him deeply.

I then noticed Kara's hand had become very hot, I turned slowly to face her seeing her markings had become jet black and her eyes were been coated too by the blackness, she had her teeth gritted together as she showed them to the fret in front of her. She must have looked somewhat menacing to that human directly facing her.

Kara unexpectedly raised her foot off the ground, lifting her leg so her knee was waist high, her grip on my hand tightened dramatically.

The humans reacted to this sudden movement by getting more aggressive.

"Kara" then stamped her foot down hard, causing a large vibration wave that ran quickly along the ground in all directions carrying dirt and debris with it towards the humans.

When the wave hit the humans it caused them to stagger backwards from their positions.

The humans all stood motionless for a minute, it only took that minute to see the damage that wave did. Blood spilled from every humans nostrils, and then their ears, mouth, eyes.

I looked to Kara fast, her markings where still black as she stood staring like she was possessed.

I heard a thud that came from the back of me, just as I was about to turn and look a human in front of me fell to the ground as they all did one by one.

I reached for my mask which was hung to the side of my hip and placed it over my face; I quickly did an internal scan of one of the human's bodies.

"Incredible", this powerful wave she created, travelled through their bodies with so much force and vibration it caused every major organ in their body to burst; I truly admired her and her kind's power.

This power made her and her kind very dangerous. This I would have to report to my leaders, could it be that her kind would be classed as a fret to my race?

New thoughts clouded my head. "Yes, I and Kara have travelled together in peace "But", would she be a future enemy?

My true instinct kicked in, and I knew I would have to worn the elders as soon as possible.

* * *

_**COLIN**_

Me and the injured men had been picked up by a military vehicle. I sat there resting my head against the head rest and thought about not wanting to go through another day like this again.

After closing my eyes and resting for 10minutes the vehicle stopped sharply causing my head to jolt forward and hurting my neck, I placed my hand to the back of my neck and called out to the driver. **"Ooh, man; can't you touch** **the brakes a bit softer", **I didn't get any reply.

The injured men opened the doors and got out; I soon followed them still rubbing my neck. When I stood at the side of the vehicle I noticed everybody was staring towards the main laboratory building, I too looked with curiosity.

"What was going on? Most of the lights were out and the ones that where still on flickered frantically, everybody looked as puzzled as I did.

Suddenly a terrifying scream came from the building followed swiftly by lots of gun fire. A couple more soldiers came running over to me and said **"Are you injured"; **I quickly looked over my body and I said, **"No, no I'm fine thanks", **What's going on? I eagerly wanted to know.

"**Good, here"**, the soldier said while placing a gun in my hand.

"**What's this for?**I said with slight panic in my voice.

"**You want to be able to protect yourself when you go in, don't you?**The soldier said firmly.

I started to panic a lot now, **"I'm not going in there", **I said firmly back.

"**Yes you ****are your helping to look for survivors", **the soldier ordered.

"**JUST, flipping great",** just as I thought today couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_**KARA**_

After I had calmed myself down I looked to the dead bodies on the ground feeling extremely bad for what I had done. I listened for Taron, expecting his reassuring words, "But", I heard nothing. I turned slowly searching for him with my eyes, he wasn't there.

He didn't strike me as one that would be scared of something like that.

I suddenly felt emptiness and loneliness inside, had I become too used to his company?

I quickly looked up to the sky after sensing something, "THERE HERE, they have come for me" the bright green light in the sky filled me with relief and happiness; I watched them in the sky and spun around on the spot like a child.

I stood looking at the sky when I saw something move out the corner of my eye……………………………..


	14. GOOD BYE'S

_**GOOD BYE'S**_

_**KARA**_

I looked towards the see-through image to my right; realising Taron was walking towards me in his cloaked form.

"**Taron"**, I called out. 'But he didn't answer me, as he decloaked I realised with shock! it wasn't Taron. Several more figures de-cloaked around my position, not one of them was Taron.

A couple of yards in front of me was a wall of electricity as something larger was decloaking, a huge ship revealed its self to me, causing me to jump back from my position.

The ships ramp slowly declined revealing more of these creature, they started making their way towards me.

I was some what confused with the whole situation and continued to look for Tarons face among them.

The creature in front, leading the way down the ramp towards me didn't have a mask on as some of the others did 'but you could tell he was older than the others, as his facial features where more defined and his short thick whiskers which where widely parted from one another on the sides of his head were grey in colour, his skin in whole was much lighter and covered with plenty of battle scars.

The older one raised his hand towards me and then re-pointed to his ship. I think he was trying to tell me to come with them 'But' I quickly refused by walking further back from them and shaking my head in refusal of his request.

The older one tightened his face feelers up and looked to the others while clicking loudly.

Two creatures marched towards me and took a hold of me, one to each arm. As they started to force me to walk towards the ramp I was getting rather annoyed, "but", I knew even if I wanted to use my powers I couldn't, for I had no energy left inside me. So I just carried on with my constant struggle to have them let go of me, 'but' it was pointless against these huge strong creatures who pulled me with ease to the ramp.

I hadn't notice straight away but there was a smaller ship just to the left of the bigger one. I looked to its ramp seeing another figure at the top of its ramp. It was 'Taron', he walked down the ramp with such a speed and clicked and growled furiously at the situation.

The older one out stretched his face feelers and shrieked out loud at Taron's interference.

That didn't deter Taron as he still continued to walk towards me and the hostile creatures that held my arms.

Two more creatures leaped forward and pointed their sharp bladed weapons towards Taron's neck.

Taron stood silently looking straight into my eyes. A look of gilt was in those eyes of his, 'what has he done?

As I was escorted further up the ramp……………..

* * *

_**TARON**_

I had reached my pod in the forest and activated its beacon. I knew my ship and the other hunters would still be near earths location, so it wouldn't take them long to intercept.

All I could do was to wait now and that's when I found myself thinking of Kara again, I kept thing about how I just left her there. 'But' it's my duty to let the elders know everything.

My ship arrived and I leaped onto the ramp not giving it chance to hit the floor, I quickly made my way to the helm of the ship where the communication device was, the other hunters seeing my urgent approach quickly got out the way.

I was just about to send an urgent message out to the elders back on my home world, when I found myself In a paused state of mind with my figure over the send button, why was I thinking of her again? Was this the right thing to do? I could hear the other hunters clicking to each other behind me as they where curious of my behaviour, so I pressed the button and turned to face them, they quickly moved to another part of the ship.

Not long after sending the message out, I received one back saying another vessel was on its way.

I gave the order to cloak our ship and to be positioned right where Kara's pick up location was.

The second ship arrived already cloaked and I talked to the elder on board through the communicator, and told him more on the situation.

I could see Kara from the main port window; she was so unaware of our presence.

The computer bleeped once indicating that there was more movement outside, I instantly knew the other ships occupants had gone outside already.

What was the elder doing? I asked to be the one to talk to Kara, she knows 'me.

Why are they grabbing her like that? Can't they see she doesn't want to go with them; I ran from my position and made my way down the ramp protesting about the whole situation. As I made my way towards Kara two fellow hunters quickly threatened me, 'but' that didn't matter, Kara was the one that mattered.

I looked straight into her eyes wanting to tell her how sorry I was, she stared back at me with no facial expressions at all, her eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

What have I done, she obviously hates me and would never trust me again.

As the hunters escorted her firmly up the ramp of the elder ship I turned to the elder and asked what they would do to her?

He looked at me with such an annoyed expression on his face and said **"examination,** **you know the** **routine"**.

He then said while slightly laughing; **"Then we will find the best way of brining her down"**, he then turned to follow pursuit of the others up the ramp. I could feel the anger starting to engulf my whole body as I didn't want any of this, not for her anyway. The elder quickly stop and had to steady himself on the ramp after feeling a tremor under his feet and hearing a loud sound as we all did.

I turned to look for where the sound had come from, when 'suddenly' 13 large, bright, green, cocoon shapes landed hard around and in-between our location causing 'thud' noises and more tremors as they made contact with the ground.

The cocoon shapes started to shape shift into humanoid figures causing the bright colour around them to dim and then fade away.

It was Kara's people, they had come for her. They where 11 males and 2 females and they all had bladed weapons placed in holders strapped to their backs.

Also noticing nearly every one of them but one female carried a round object which was fastened to their shoulder area.

I turned to the elder and just hoped he wouldn't order an attack against them, as it would be absolutely pointless against all this technology.

Nothing 'happened; the elder just looked at Kara's people with a some what excited look upon his face, like he was impressed by their arrival.

As I looked more to the 2 females appearance's, I noticed one was wearing similar clothing to Kara's, this female also carried the round technology on her upper clothing. She was taller than Kara and stood with a serious posture as she glared at the situation, her hair was white and shoulder length, and she also looked no older than Kara did.

Looking to the second female, I noticed she only carried a bladed weapon with her and that her hair was black and waist length. Her loin cloth was long and her top too, a blue Celtic design ran all over her black clothing. This female also looked slightly older than Kara and the other female, looking to her mesmerising bright red markings I couldn't quite remember what it indicated, it didn't mean anger as she looked quite calm, and she had a look of interest towards my kind.

The dark haired female then looked towards the elder and said; **"Please let her go"**

The elder looked shocked as did the other hunters at her speaking in a tongue they understood.

Now I knew what the bright red markings meant, it was a power to pick up other languages. All that is needed is to be in a close proximately to any creature.

That is how Kara was able to calm and talk to the human's pet beast on the clearing.

That's how Kara had been able to talk to me.

The elder been fascinated with this, ordered Kara to be realised, the hunters that held her let her go and Kara then walked calmly up to the dark haired female.

It was nice to see Kara smile as she stood in front of the dark haired one, Kara then spoke to her in a language I didn't understand.

As they were talking to one another Kara's face dropped removing the smile from her face as the other female carried on talking, the dark haired female then placed her hand on Kara's shoulder causing Kara to quickly start smiling again and looked somewhat pleases at her words.

A few more words where spoken between them and then they both looked towards me.

They both walked up to me and the dark haired one nodded her head and smiled widely at me.

The white haired female and the males stood back a distance and watched our every move, as did the hunters and the elder.

The elder not liking not been part of our little gathering walked straight up to us. The dark haired female turned to face him and looked at his features and armour with great interest, she rested her gaze on his hip where he kept his tubes of blue melting liquid in a holder.

The elder seeing her curiosity took one tube from its place and demonstrated its purpose on a segment of dead animal he had retrieved from the ship by one of the hunters.

All 13 of Kara's people gathered around quickly as they were all hypnotised by the blue liquids power, the look of amazement on their faces reminded me of when Kara first saw the blue liquids purpose on the clearing.

The whole time this was happening I never took my eyes off hers, she seemed reluctant to take hers off mine also.

Taking my eyes of Kara's for a second I looked towards the elder seeing him give Kara's people several tubes of the solution, in return the dark haired female showed him the purpose of the round objects. The elder was most pleased at this new technology.

I felt Kara's hand touch my arm and I automatically drew my attention back to her, we both knew this would be the very last time we would ever see each other so I stared into her eyes for as long as possible realising how much I desired her.

I began to tell her how sorry I was about telling the others and putting her in this situation "But" she cut my sentence off like she does, she raised her hand to the side of my face and placed it gently on my cheek, I tilted my head closer to her touch and closed my eyes. I heard her giggle slightly and realised I had been purring, I quickly opened my eyes to see more of those blue tears running down her face.

She was still smiling at me and trying to fight back any more tears, her hand she still kept to my cheek running her index finger side to side over my skin.

It wasn't until she noticed everybody looking in our direction that she then removed her hand from my face.

The elder and the hunters started to re-enter their ships. Kara's people shifted in to crouched positions and the bright green light spread over their bodies again causing them to shoot off into the night sky.

Only the dark haired female remained and looked to the sky, a small craft approached and landed in our location.

Kara still looking to my eyes asked me to wait where I stood for one moment; she ran up the ramp of the small craft and returned shortly carrying something in her hand.

Kara stood in front of me and opened the palm of her hand to reveal two neon glowing crystals, these crystals were long and thin in shape and had thin black ropes attached to each one, Kara tied a knot in one of the black ropes forming a large hoop, she then asked me to lower my head and she placed the rope over, she did the same with the other crystals rope and placed it around her neck.

"**Now we have one each, the only two of their kind",** she said while smiling widely.

"**Kara' because you have given me this gift I will never take it off "But", will it**** constantly glow, as I would like to** **sleep sometime"**, I asked.

"**When we are apart my friend the glow is no more "But", when we are near the glow will return",** she said while loosing another tear droplet.

**(Taron)- I will look to this crystal all the time hoping for the day we will meet again.**

**(Kara)- No need to hope Taron, I know we will meet again.**

I smiled at her and touched her hand gently, we were interrupted by the dark haired female calling Kara name.

"**Good bye for now gentle warrior friend"**

She said as she turned and walked toward the ramp of her ship. I stood there for a moment watching her walk away until I heard my ships engine fire up, I too then made my way to my ships ramp, on standing at the top of the ramp I turned to see if I could catch a glimpse of her again, she was still stood at the base of her ramp and stared intently to my eyes, we both couldn't take our eyes off each other even when my ramp had begun to lift I never took my gaze from hers until the ramp had blocked my vision from seeing her anymore.

As my ship took off and left earths atmosphere, I looked out the main port window realising this was the very place in space I had first encountered her. I quickly looked to the crystal draped around my neck; the glow had dimmed and soon after the crystal had turned white.

As I remained staring out the window with my hand raised to hold the crystal close to my heart I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the elder who I thought was on the other ship, he was smiling at me and said;

"**You have done well, you was right to worn your people "But I do not think these new creatures are the kind of race to be going out and starting a war with other species, their technology Is used for there protection only.**

**Come; you must be hungry, and then you should rest for tomorrow your people will greet you with a celebration for your findings.**

I listened to his words half heartedly as I didn't care for a celebration, I was feeling torn.

* * *

_**KARA**_

I watched Taron's ship take off into the sky even when it was impossible to see it anymore I still looked to the sky.

I looked to the crystal which had stopped glowing and I felt such an empty feeling inside, I held the crystal close to my heart and took a deep breath to try and calm myself before the tears escaped again.

The dark haired female that had waited behind for me was called sahkalain she was not related to me but I thought of her as an older sister. She stood at the top of the ramp smiling at me.

(Sahkalain)- **You are hurting because of him?**

(Kara)- **yes, yes I' am.**

(Sahkalain)- **Then you will see each other again, it will be in your life's path.**

I nodded and smiled at her while looking to the stars.

(Sahkalain)- **Come, lets go home.**

(Kara)- **Wait, just a second longer, I' am waiting for a friend.**

(Sahkalain)-**A friend?**

I turned toward the direction of the trees and knelt down on the floor whilst outstretching my arms.

"**Come its ok now they have all gone",** I said to the cowering figure by the trees.

The dark furred beast I met earlier came creeping out from around the tree, he looked around very cautiously and then met my gaze, and he ran towards me wagging his tail franticly.

I stroked his ears and then said;

"**I told you I would wait for you, didn't I"**

I took a hold of his collar and unfastened it and then through it to the ground.

"**You won't be ever needing one of these again, now will you"**I said while smiling down at his happy face.

"**Come, ****let's take you home",** I walked up the ramp with him by my side and we too left earth's atmosphere.

* * *

_**COLIN**_

I held this gun in my hand not knowing what to expect as we drew closer to the building's entrance.

I entered the building with several soldiers, we walked up the corridor seeing blood up the walls and what looked to be human remains on the floor, my stomach turned and I felt suddenly unwell, I covered my mouth feeling sick.

One of the soldiers looked at me and said; **"What job do you have again?**

**(Colin)- I'm an examiner of dead and live bodies.**

**(Soldier)- And you feel sick now because?**

**(Colin)- None human bodies, **I said, cheeky little s###

We entered a large room filled with trashed furniture and blood stained marks up the walls, the smell was unbearable.

Just as I was about to comment out loud about the smell something large and very fast grabbed one of the soldiers, it held the soldiers head with both its huge hands and lifted him off the ground while snarling at him, a large amount of saliva ran out of its widening jaws. The soldier screamed out loud while kicking his legs violently, the creature then killed him out right by extending a tongue of some sort from its mouth at such a force and speed that it pierced his cranium and exited out the other side of his head causing blood spatter to cover the remaining soldiers.

Realising quickly that somehow the creature with his attack on the soldier had divided me from the other soldiers had me even more frightened; the alien creature had its back to me and faced the soldiers ready to attack them.

I quickly had a flash of the examination report run through my mind, something to do with acid.

Acid, blood, acid ……..Acid blood, **"Wait, don't sh………….**

It was too late, I couldn't tell the soldiers quickly enough not to shoot this creature as it carried Acid for blood and therefore, I was unfortunately sprayed with its blood. The pain was unbearable as the acid started to eat away at my fragile human tissue. I just managed to raise the gun to my head and pulled the trigger.

**And that is Colin's ending****.**

* * *

_**DOG**_

(Kara)- **We are here, come look at your new home.**

I walked down the ramp trying to take all the new surroundings in; it was so beautiful it was much more than I had hoped for.

I stood in front of grass land surrounded by the boundary of a vast forest; looking to the grass again I noticed it was a mush lighter green then the grass back on earth.

The flowers and plant life were all vibrant colours; I quickly looked across the open space to see lots of bright pink fuzzy lights dancing in the air above the grass.

A couple of them came close to my ears making a humming noise which was slightly annoying, I shook my head and they floated away.

This was paradise, my heart beat got faster with excitement as I looked toward the forest.

(Dog)- **Which area do I stick to?**

(Kara)-** Stick to. You didn't listen to my words back on earth, did you? I said no confinement, no boundaries.**

**What you see in front of you covers most of my planet, it is limitless. You go where you please.**

(Dog)- **You weren't lying, I' am totally free aren't I.**

(Kara)- **Yes you are. There's just one thing I ask of you.**

(Dog)- **What's that a rule?**

(Kara)- **No, no rules I told you.**

(Dog)- **ok what then?**

(Kara)- **Never harm another creature, no matter what. Nothing at all will ever harm you on this planet so please** **do the same?**

(Dog)- **You have my word.**

She turned and started walking back up the ramp of her ship.

(Dog)- **Wait, are you leaving me?**

(Kara)- **Yes, you don't need me now; anyway someone is waiting for you.**

(Dog)- **Who?**

I looked to my surroundings not seeing anyone.

(Kara)- **There just over by the forest. Can't you see her?**

I looked quickly to the forest, I couldn't see anybody. I looked back to my saviour "But, her ship had taken off.

I started to walk through the long sweet smelling grass, I quickly came to a stop after getting a pink fuzzy thing stuck to my ear, I shook my head trying to make it get off "But it was firmly attached and it was humming still.

I was suddenly shocked to hear laughter that came from the side of me; I turned my head slowly still having that pink fuzzy thing attached and came face to face with a most beautiful creature.

WAW, I had died and gone to heaven, this stunning white female wolf stood only 2 feet from me.

Her eyes where pale blue her features where perfect, she was perfect.

"**I think they like you",** she said.

"**What"**** wa… who,** I stuttered.

"**The mibie's"** she said while looking to my ear.

"**Aar them, their ****a them, so there living"** I didn't quite no what I was saying 'but, this is how she effected me.

"**Yes as much as me and you are"**, she replied and then walked right up to me and blew the fuzzy ball off my ear.

"**You too have them on your ears 'but blue ones"****,** I said.

"**No silly, there my marking's"****,** she replied with a giggle.

"**Oop's sorry**, I felt such a twit.

I quickly changed the subject, **"What your name?**

She didn't answer me, she looked straight into my eyes and flashed her eye lashes at me and then ran off, as if for me to chase her.

Well she didn't have to indicate it twice, I was there running through the grass with her.

I couldn't help but to notice she had two fluffy white tails, but I didn't care, this was my new home and she was beautiful.

DOG'S HAPPY ENDING.


	15. IN NEED OF A FRIEND

_**CCjj please do not review again you really do no how to make a writter want to give up..................

* * *

**_

IN NEED OF A FRIEND

_**TARON**_

As my ship entered our red planets atmosphere, we seemed to drop altitude at an alarming rate causing a large amount of growls and clicks among my fellow hunters, after steadying my self I turned my head sharply to look at the ships controller. 'Typical', I thought to my self as I glared at the young inexperienced hunter at the helm, the young one was soon shoved a side by a more experienced hunter.

I raised my hand to my forehead and rubbed it slightly with my fingers whilst looking out the main window for the hundredth time, I wasn't really thinking of anything in particular, for that matter I wasn't really thinking or feeling anything at all, not even joy or relief to be finally home, I was somewhat numb, my limbs seemed to be stiff due to the fact I had no motivation or willingness to move from my position and my mind was neutral, I shifted my stare from the dark grey rim of the widows edge and looked to the clouds that were tinted red and orange from the sun's glow.

Before I new it my pointless day dreaming was cut short by a sudden jolt through the ship, as I came back to reality I looked to the view out the window again and seeing nothing but red rock and steal structures, I soon realised we had docked 'but', not at our normal place of docking 'but' actually at thee main docking station. Why had we come here? And then I remembered the elder's words, something to do with a celebration. 'Great' that's all I need, I wasn't looking forward to all the fuss, all I wanted to do was to go back to my underground quarters and rest.

I must have been stood facing the window for quite awhile longer as I never heard the other hunters leave. I turned to face the ships door and on doing so I came face to face with the same elder as before.

He placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, and then said; **"You deserve this honourable greeting"**

I nodded my head in appreciation before heading out the door; I came to face a large crowd of blooded and un-blooded warriors that had been awaiting my appearance.

I heard loud clicks and cheers as I stepped on to the platform, the loud noise didn't startle me nor fill me with joy.

As I looked towards the huge gathering of warriors I could see some of them had raised their weapons above their heads in an over excited way. I wanted to be enthusiastic; I tried to show my appreciation by nodding my head and smiling whilst raising my hand up to the feisty crowd, I just hoped this celebration would end very soon.

Another elder started to walk towards me carrying his mask on a red padded cushion. When he had reached my side he turned to face me and presented the mask to me, this was truly a great honour to receive such a gift; this would heighten my respect and reputation. I looked to the elder and lowered my head slightly in respect and admiration for him.

The elder said a few words to the crowed and then began to tell me how worthy I was on receive this gift as the mask once belonged to a great warrior long ago. I looked to the mask which had been placed in my hands. It was heavier then my normal hunting mask and was gold in colour, I looked to the mask's temples and found it carried a slightly curled deadly looking spike on each side, the cheeks of the mask were covered in some heavily engraved Celtic designs, the top of the mask had one big engraved symbol, a symbol of a warrior, a mark of distinction, this mask was cleverly designed for extreme combat.

I was starting to come round from my neutral state of mind and began to enjoy the cheers from the crowed, for a moment I felt glad to be home until I glanced at the mask again, the spike's reminded me of Kara's armoured suit, the Celtic design made me picture her body marking's and 'then' I saw nothing but her face, this wasn't good.

The elder that had travelled with me from earth to home was stood back watching as the gift was been presented to me.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder; it was the elder that had noticed my trance like state.

"**Why do you struggle so?** The elder said.

I didn't have to say anything, the elder gasped and said; **"Ar, The little female zile"**

I looked to the elder in confusion of the name he had called her.

"**It's what we have come to call them, after their planet Tarazile",**the elder said.

Our conversation was interrupted by the bellowing sound of our planets warning sirens.

Every hunter and elder in the vicinity stopped suddenly, what was going on?

The elder looked.

"**Those alarms are only triggered when unauthorised vessels are entering our atmosphere"**, the elder said with an urgent tone.

I ran to the nearest computer, the screen pulsated with red warning signs.

The elder was soon at my side also looking to the screen, I was shocked at the computers report.

The elder looked at my sudden pause and demanded to know what was entering our atmosphere.

"**One**** of our large cargo ships",** I said slowly.

"**If**** that's so then why have the sirens been activated?** The elder said whilst frowning with confusion.

I choked out the words,**" Because its falling, it's falling at a tremendous speed straight for our homes".**

The elder's face dropped. Urgent roars erupted in the back ground as others had also heard my words, most of the crowed ran out the door to try and save their families before the cargo ship hit.

"**Taronzebkjarl",** the elder said my name before starting his sentence, I interrupted him which I knew was disrespectful, **"Taron"** I said correcting him.

"**Taron' what is that cargo ship carrying"** the elders said not caring about my disgraceful interruption.

I quickly did an internal scan of the 'fast approaching, dead weight ship.

I gave my answer with a slow and slightly paused tone to my worried voice.

"**Hard Meat' **

"**And lots of them"**

The elder looked to me fast, he had his eyes wide and his mandibles spread, He turned towards the crowed and roared as loud as he could to silence the constant clicking.

All the hunters in the area froze and looked to him.

The elder gave the word for everybody to armour up. Everybody fled to the chambers where all the weaponry and armour was kept.

The hunters where well organised as some were still marching towards the chambers, plenty were returning fully equipped and stood in a lined form to face the elder, when all the hunters had returned, the elder walk forward to stand before his mighty fleet of warriors.

"**There**** is one of our large cargo ship that's about to crash land on our home land.**

**Most of your families have already gotten out.**

**If our people do not die from this falling ship, then they might from its**** contents.**

**Inside**** this ship is your well known enemy, 'The Hard Meats", **the elder spoke his words out loud.

The silence from the hunters was deafening, the young hunters looked to one another as this would be the first time they would have thought against the hard meat.

A sudden crash outside the docking area sent a vibration through the ground causing glass panels and windows to shatter into peaces.

Heavy fire from our large gunners which were situated on the cliff tops over looking our homes had been activated.

"**NOW, GO AND PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE"** the elder shouted whilst pointing towards the main entrance.

I looked out of the window that once was, and looked to the distance across the land where the ship had crashed, my eyes suddenly widened after seeing not hundreds 'But thousands of hard Meats crawling out of the wreckage.

I ran to get my armour and weapons when the elder called me back, as I had approached him he rested his hand on my shoulder and said;

"**You will stay here".**

I couldn't believe my ears, what was he talking about, I needed to be out there fighting with our brothers and sisters.

He looked at my confused expression on my face and said; **"We will not win this war Taron, theirs too many of them"**

Again I could not believe what I was hearing, **"Of course we will win", and at least we will try" **I said in an angry tone.

"**Taron, weigh up the odds. And while you are trying, hundreds ****of our people are dieing"**. The elder said calmly while realising my shoulder from his grasp.

"**Then what can we do"****,** I asked.

"**Send out a distress call",** the elder said whilst lowering his head.

"**A distress call, But we have very effective bombs that will work, Sir!**I said trying to get him to listen to me.

"**Taron, if we use those certain bombs you speak of, we will not only destroy the Hard Meat', But our self's too, and then the planet will die also. I have no option, send a distress call out, NOW",** the elder said in a very straight forward manner.

In listening to his words I knew he was right, I sent the signal out and turned to look at the UN stoppable enemy racing towards our people like a black sheet of ice.

Clicks and grunts arose from the mass armies of worriers as they waited in anticipation.

* * *

_**KARA**_

I left the happy beast with his new female friend, who happens to be a good friend of mine, I new she would look after him and show him the ways of his new home.

I flew the small ship back to our docking station, after turning the engines off and just gliding into position, my ship was linked up with the station and I turned off all controls and headed for the door. My door opened to reveal Sahkalan on the other side smiling at me like she always does.

She was a good friend to me, a couple of years older then I was so I classed her as my older sister, even though we weren't related in anyway.

Back on earth, Sahkalan had told me it was her doing that my pod had taken me to earth, I was confused at first at why she would do such a thing, 'But, she explained and she was right to do it as I had only learnt about human's from teachings and books, so therefore would never know humans properly. Unless, I went to their home world and experienced their kind, if she hadn't of configured my pod to take me to earth I would have never met 'Taron', or set free a cadged spirit, so for this I respected her all the more.

Sahkalan held her arms out towards me and I walked forward nearly collapsing in her arms.

"**You are so exhausted Kara, we must get you something to eat and then you must rest",** Sahkalan said.

"**Food and rest sounds really good",** I replied.

"**I am so happy you are home Kara, we all missed you****. You do understand why I sent you to earth don't you?** Sahkalan said.

"**Yes I know, and like I said on earth**** if you hadn't I wouldn't of met him",** I said with a gulp to hold back the tears.

"**Come let's go and eat"** Sahkalan said whilst smiling widely to me.

After I had eaten my fill in the docking stations canteen I told Sahkalan I was going to my quarters to rest, so she left in the opposite direction up the corridor.

Making my way down the corridor I passed a control room over hearing two males talking about a distress call they had picked up on their computer, just out of curiosity I stopped and stood at the entrance of the door. One of the males recognised me and said hello.

I entered the control room fully and enquired about the distress call, the male said the language was unknown and therefore couldn't translate it.

I asked them to re-play the message on loud speaker; as soon as I heard the clicks and grunts I knew it was Tarons kind.

(Kara)- **Are you able to locate the origin of the message's location?**

(Male)- **Yes I have the coordinates here, why?**

(Kara)- **Just out of interest that's all. Could you patch them through to my ships computer please?**

(Male)- **Yeah no problem they should be their in …………………**

I didn't give him chance to finish his sentence as I was already heading back up the corridor. I stopped briefly when I came to a medical bay; no body was there so I grabbed 5 energy serums and headed straight for the doc.

On entering my ship I through the serums on the floor and sat in my seat, I powered the engines up and waited impatiently for the data to come onto the screen.

Finally the coordinates arrived in small print. I set the ship a new destination and took off heading out into space.

My communicator suddenly blurted out a loud crackle causing me to jump.

(Sahkalan)- **Kara, Kara what you doing?**

I answered her not caring if she was angry or not. **"I think Taron needs me"**

(Sahkalan)- **You don't know if it's him, you could end up in the middle of a war or a trap. We don't know their kind properly Kara.**

(Kara)- **I have to find out Sahkalan, please don't try and stop me, just let me do this.**

(Sahkalan)- **I will not. Take care, Kara.**

(Kara)- **Thanks sister. Over, and out.**

After travelling through space for some time I decided to drink one of the serums, feeling much more alert straight away, which was a good job because as I returned to my seat finding I was face to face with a large rock heading straight for my ship, I quickly manoeuvred the ship just in time to get out the way of the huge rocks path.

After gasping with relief I set my sight back to the main window, my eyes were fixed on a large red planet.

As my ship drew closer to the red planets atmosphere something bright drew my attention, it was the crystal I had draped round my neck. I suddenly felt a desire to smile, I grasped the crystal and kissed it quickly whilst reaching for my safety belt, I strapped myself in just as the ship started to shake…………………………………


	16. SOUL MATE

_**SOUL MATE**_

_**TARON**_

After 20 minutes had passed we hadn't received any reply to our distress call. I turned to the elder who stood at my side and advised him we were running out of time, the elder looked to the ground while twisting his mandibles on knowing I was right.

I quickly made my way to the weaponry chamber, once inside the chamber I started to select my battle suit peace by peace. After been fully equipped with my body armour and some deadly weapons, I then raised my gold coloured mask to my face, once connected I returned to the platform where the elder stood already armoured up and waiting.

The elder and I then walked into the open where a mighty army of warriors waited for our instructions.

The elder raised his hand and ordered the army to march through the fast approaching sand storm towards our enemy.

The army marched on causing the ground to vibrate under the vast amount of armoured feet. The elder walked beside me holding his head up high in a proud manner.

I was quickly distracted by the bright glow coming from the crystal draped around my neck, '**impossible**', I spoke out whilst looking at it. Was she really here? Or was it some sort of energy interfering with the crystal?

I walked fast through the sand storm hoping to find her before she might be harmed in anyway. The crystal's glow got more intense with colour so I knew I was close, I looked in all directions 'but couldn't see anything for the sand storm had become thick and fast, I couldn't even see the elder or the army anymore.

"**Kara",** I called out, 'but, I got no answer in return.

Just then I could see a small, thin figure wondering aimlessly, as I approached its direction I could see with a joyous feeling inside me, it was her. She hadn't seen me yet as her arms were up against her head as she tried to shield her face from the violent whips of the storm.

I continued to approach her from behind, once directly behind her I stood still and waited for her to bump into me, she did and the tremble through her body made me shudder at her frightened state, I clasped my arms around her, she tried to open her eyes but the sand would hurt them, so I called her name, and as I did I felt her entire body relax, she then wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up, she burred her face in-between her arm and my neck to help shield her face.

I used my communicator to help me scan the area 'but' the storm seemed to distort any images that came through. After walking a short distance with Kara in my arms I managed to find my way back to the docking station.

It was a relief to be out of the sand storm. I crouched down onto my knees and placed Kara in a seated position, I helped wipe her eyes as the sand was stuck to her face, she then held my hand and opened her eyes which I noticed were slightly red.

"**Did you not ****think to bring some sort of shield for your face, 'Kara? Your eye's are sore now"**, I said in an unhappy tone.

(Kara)- "**I'm glad to see you too, Taron"**

I changed my tone of voice straight away, and then took off my mask and placed it on the floor.

(Taron)- **"And I'm glad to see you too, Kara",** I said as I lent forward and pulled her body close to mine and held her face gently in both of my hands.

Kara suddenly shocked me by leaning close to my face and then stroked my cheek; I looked to her eyes which were intensely fixed on mine.

(Kara)- **"I have missed you so much, so much it hurt Taron"**

I swallowed hard as she touched her chest to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck whilst pressing her cheek to mine; I could feel my whole body tense up at the sudden situation. She then lent away from me slightly and placed her hands on my chest, it was quite enough for her to touch me like that to have me pull her close to my body again, I smelt her skin and hair, her sent alone excited me, she placed her hands on my shoulders and lent her head backwards exposing her neck, I held her waist firmly and smelled her neck, I then let go of her waist and ran my fingers through her hair until my fingers reached half way down the length, over excitement caused me to grasp her hair and pull her head down to touch the ground, she held my waist with her hands as I overpowered her body to the floor. The only thing that stopped me from taking her right then were the sounds of explosions in the distance, which brought my body and mind back to the reality of what was happening to my people, I stood up pulling Kara to her feet, Kara's marking were bright blue and her eyes too.

(Kara)- **"What's going on, what's the noise?**

I quickly explained the situation to Kara; I could see by her worried face she felt guilty on distracting me from my people.

(Kara)- **"I'm sorry Taron I had no idea, your people will defeat them, 'Yes?**

(Taron)-"**NO, Kara we will not win this time, there's too many of them. **

(Kara)-**"The distress call, I will call my people straight away!**

Kara headed straight for the out side; I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face me.

(Taron)-**"Kara it's too late. Your people will not get here in time"**

A single droplet ran down her face as she knew I was telling the truth, we both stood facing the open door after hearing loud screeches, I knew those sounds where from the 'hard meat'.

(Kara)-**"Taron, I've heard those sounds before, I can't place them 'but I know I have.**

We both headed outside back into the sand storm, we could here the sounds of the battle in the near distance, Kara held my hand tightly while having holding her other arm to her face.

Kara stopped abruptly when she heard the terrifying growls and horrifying cry's that I painfully knew were coming from my people.

Suddenly a Hard Meats body crashed to the ground near Kara's feet, its blood pored out causing the dusty ground to smoke. Its killer emerged through the haze of the storm in front of us. It was the elder, his leg was badly injured 'but he still stood tall and proud, he looked to Kara and me and paused in thought.

(Elder)-**Taron, we must head for the caves before the other hard meats get here, we have a better chance of fighting them of for longer there.**

I nodded in agreement with him and started to follow his lead, I had to stop when Kara pulled her hand from mine.

(Taron)- **Kara, lets go**.

Kara didn't say a word she just shook her head slowly in refusal and ran into the thick storm, I tried to run after her 'but I lost sight of her more or less straight away. Why had she let go? Why would she leave me now? A thousand thoughts and questions ran through my mind as I found my way to the caves.

* * *

_**KARA**_

I had to do something! Anything! I couldn't just stand back and watch Taron and his kind be slaughtered by those creatures. I care about him to much.

I ran away from Taron and tried to find my way back to my ship. I couldn't see what my feet where stumbling on, I didn't want to see.

I managed to find my way back to my ship, I quickly went inside and grabbed hold of my blue serums, and I drank all four tubes of the solution and sent a signal out to my home world giving them my coordinates, I then left my ship realising with some relief that the storm had died down making it visible to see my surroundings, which to my surprise of horror I could see a large amount of those creatures making there way towards the caves. I understood Taron now when he said there was just too many of them, there was thousands covering the land like a huge infestation of some sort.

I knew what I had to do for his people, for him. Realising there wasn't much time before the creatures reached the caves I ran as fast as I could toward the fast approaching fret, getting myself between them and the caves I stopped and waited for the monstrous creatures to get closer to me, I could here Taron shouting my name I turned my head slowly towards his direction and saw him trying to get to me, I was just glad his kind where restraining him.

I could here the rumble under my feet as the enemy started to close in my direction, I tried to ignore the cries from Taron's voice, I needed to concentrate.

I could feel I was ready as the large amount of blue serum flowed fast through my body, I raised my arms slightly out from my sides and raised my led high, I turned and looked to Taron's face, his eye's were wide in realisation of what I was about to do.

* * *

_**TARON**_

I couldn't believe what she was about to do, surely she couldn't not with this amount of 'hard meat', it's suicide she will harm her self, I tried again to shake of my fellow hunters 'but, they restrained me well, not been able to get to her sent rage through my veins, I thought about harming the hunters keeping me from her.

Just then I saw Kara look to me, she smiled and a single tear ran down her face, I couldn't let her do this I struggled with all my strength and managed to through one of the hunters to the ground, 'but it was to late Kara had started a massive shock wave off that travelled fast towards the approaching hard meat, the wave hit their body's causing them to turn to green dust, the wave travelled far across the land right up to the last hard meat. She had destroyed them all, my people were silent for a couple of minutes and then loud cheers and clicks arouse around me. I didn't care I looked toward the dust cloud in front of me trying to search for her, the elder put his hand on my shoulder and said she has saved us all, I ran out into the open shouting her name, the dust settled quick and I could see her stood facing me, I began to run towards her 'but came to an abrupt stop when I saw her blue blood running from her nose, Kara I shouted as I ran to her, she collapsed in my arms as I reached her.

I feel to my knees with her in my arms, she looked at me and smiled one more time just before her eyes shut and she stopped breathing, that moment my heart was crushed and my soul was torn……

* * *

_**ELDER**_

The moment that little female let out her last breath 'Taron let out a screaming roar. I've never heard a more painful cry out in all my life, you could feel from that piercing roar his heart break into a million peaces, all of our kind must of heard his cry as it travelled for miles.

* * *

_**TARON**_

I held her for what only felt like seconds 'but the sun was setting so it must have been hours. I could here foot steps come to my side, it was the dark haired female from Kara's planet, she knelt down besides me and stroked Kara's forehead, I growled at her touching Kara.

She looked at me and smiled,

(Taron)-**Why do you smile when she has died? stupid female**. I said with anger running through my body.

(Dark haired female)- **Do you think this is the end of her Taron?**

(Taron)-**What are you talking about?**

(Dark haired female)- **I'm telling you this isn't the end of Kara; this is her body that is all. She will choose another temple to hide her soul in, so do not be to sad Taron.**

I couldn't make any sense of her words and started to dislike her immediately, after leaving me alone with Kara for awhile longer they then had to take her body back to their home world.

Several months had passed and there wasn't a day gone by that I didn't think of Kara, I tried to keep my self busy by training young warriors useful hand to hand combat, the elder dropped by a lot to make sure I hadn't gone crazy or anything or he would just stare at me from a distance making sure I was still focused with my assignments.

One afternoon after a training class, I heard a lot of commotion from my students as a ship of female warriors had docked and opened its doors to reveal them, the other male were getting them self's excited I just rolled my eye's at them and carried on cleaning a weapon, after a couple of minutes all the room had empted or so I thought, out the corner of my eye I could see someone watching me, I turned my head to look, it was a young female no older then 20, she was quite attractive with unusual body colours, her front and face was a light cream in colour and her surrounding colour was greenie blue. She just stood their staring at me.

(Taron)- **If your lost the food court is up the corridor to your left, that's were all your fellow warriors have gone, and no doubt my male students.**

She didn't say anything, she just continued watching me, all I could assume is that she was in heat and was looking for a mating partner.

(Taron)-**There are plenty of young males about your age any place but this, female.**

Still she did not say a word, I then saw her quickly shift into an attack position.

What was she doing? I turned to face her and before I knew it she ran towards me and spun around to my side waking the backs of my legs with a wooden pole.

I crashed hard to my knees and was just about to get up and kill her when she spoke.

(Female)-**That's the fifth time Taron I have dropped you to your knees.**

I couldn't believe my ears those were Kara's word's, I looked to the females intense baby blue eyes, my attention was soon drawn to the bright green crystal around her neck.

(Female)-**I have missed you Taron so much, and yes it's me.**

I gasped as she knelt down besides me and placed her hand on my cheek, my heart raced like that day we were together in the docking station, I looked to her unfamiliar face and then looked deep into her eyes, her eyes told me it was truly Kara.

I rose to my feet as she did, I reached out to have her body close to mine 'but she slapped my hand and said,

(Kara)- **Don't males of your kind have to really impress a female to get that close, hmmm?**

(Taron)- **No messing now Kara I've waited so long to be able to touch you like how I really want to, now come here.**

(Kara)-**No chance, you can go about the mating ritual and impress me, doesn't it take up to 10-20 days before the female accepts the male?**

(Taron)-**I'm not kidding Kara, come here.**

Kara laughed and ran out the room, I to giggled and ran after the little tease.

I and Kara were already Soul mates right from the beginning and now we were to be together in body always.

* * *

**TARON'S AND KARA'S HAPPY ENDING……..or is it just the start.**


End file.
